One Kiss From You
by Takersgurl35
Summary: After their first meeting went wrong at school, Mia is horrified to find herself attracted to infamous party boy Kevin Nash, Can these two find true love, or will her bratty son stand in their way? Kevin Nash OC Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**One Kiss From You**

* * *

_Mia Kaven- Thirty -three years old, widowed mother of Seth. Works a s a Graphics artist and works at a bar at night to makes ends meet. Trying her best to help her son deal with his father's death._

_Seth Kaven- Four years old, has a massive chip on his shoulder, still grieving for his dad._

_Kevin Nash- Retired wrestling party boy, becomes in tangled in Mia's life and begins to fall for the woman, despite her bratty son._

_Summary- After their first meeting went wrong at school, Mia is horrified to find herself attracted to infamous party boy Kevin Nash, Can these two find true love?_

_A/n- Been a while since I did a Big Sexy fic, my Kevin muse, is acting like a diva, pouting and refusing to speak to me, so here's one for Big Kev._

* * *

Mia sighed as she looked at the stack of bills. There was just never enough, ever since Dave died, things had been horrible.

She had married Dave when she had got pregnant with Seth, they had used protection, it had just failed, It hadn't been a love match, neither was madly in love with the other, but Dave had wanted to do the right thing and they had got married.

Dave was a good man, a good father and a faithful husband, they had both tried to make the most of their marriage and they both adored their son, they had been making it work, then last year Dave had been killed in a car accident, everything had went to hell, she had just enough insurance to bury him.

Dave had worked for a small insurance firm, Mia was a graphics artist with a ad agency, they did okay and had just bought a nicer house in a better neighborhood.

Now she stood to lose it all, lucky for her she worked from home and only had to go to the office for special meetings, with Seth suspended for the rest of the year, she was in a bind.

She had started working at a local bar, to bring in extra money, her neighbor Mrs Talbor, a elderly woman was keeping Seth at night, she need the extra income Mia paid her, but she sensed Mrs. Talbor was coming to the end of her rope with Seth, he wasn't the nicest child in the world, he had changed when he lost his father, she had tried her best to help him, talk to him, make him understand his behavior was destructive, but she just couldn't get through to him.

Mia heard a crash from his bedroom and ran down the hall and opened his door "Seth what are you doing." She looked at his big dresser turned over in the floor.

The boy just shrugged and went and flopped on his bed. Mia sighed, what had happened to her sweet boy, was this what she was facing for the rest of his childhood. "Seth get over here and help me." She said getting on one side of the dresser.

"No." He snapped and ignored her.

Mia walked over and lifted the boy from the bed. "Now Seth."

Seth shook his head. "I said no!" He screamed and ran out of the room.

Mia sighed, she loved her son more than anything, but her patience with him was on edge.

* * *

Kevin sat at the dinner table and Bailey handed him a plate. "Thanks Bailey."

He had bought Scott's house a month ago, he loved Tampa and he loved being a part of Scott's little family, but sometimes he wondered if he didn't horn in too much, Christmas was coming up in a month and he didn't want to be up their ass.

"I was thinking about going to Miami for Christmas..." He started and Emma glared at him. "Uncle Kevin you cant leave, Christmas is for family's."

Kevin sighed and looked at Bailey and Scott. "I just don't want to be bugging you guys all the time. I mean I feel like I'm here all the time."

Bailey grabbed a spoon and whacked him none to gently. "Oww."

"Kevin Nash, you're family, end of story." She said sitting down.

Scott grinned at him. "Don't argue with her, you just end up bruised."

Emma giggled and looked at Kevin. "See, you belong here."

Kevin just smiled and started eating, well he offered to get out of their hair, truth was he liked being with them and they were his family.

Bailey was like a little sister to him, and he adored Emma, he figured kids were out for him, so he doted on Emma like she was his, Scott was a lucky man, but marriage wasn't for Kevin, he liked partying too much.

* * *

Mia finally got the dresser back up and put Seth's clothes back in it. She looked at the time, it was three, she had to be at the bar at four. She quickly changed into a black skirt and white blouse and black flats.

"C'mon Seth, we have to go." She said to him, he was in the living room watching TV. "I don't wanna go to that old lady's, all I can do there is watch TV and she watches the shoppin channel."

"Seth I have to go to work, move."

He grumbled and got up stomping to the front door, she sighed and followed him out, locking her door.

She just hope he didn't do anything to get into anymore trouble.

* * *

Mia looked around, the place was busy tonight, she had made some great tips, they would come in handy. She went over to a table that a man just sat down at , she was shocked when she found herself face to face with Kevin Nash. "You." She said glaring at him.

Kevin was just as surprised to see her, he figured she would be with her demon spawn. "Well hello Mrs. Kaven, how's hellboy?"

"You just shut up, you don't know my son." She hissed.

Kevin backed down, Bailey had told him how the boy had lost his father, that couldn't be easy on the kid or on this lady. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Mia was surprised and she looked at the big man, he was sinfully handsome with long blond hair, tied back in a ponytail , and mustache and goatee, that accentuated his firm lips, green eyes that sparkled.

"What can I get you/" She asked.

Kevin's eyes ran over her sexy form, the short skirt showed off long sexy legs, and her breasts were straining against the buttons on the blouse. "I guess, I'll settle for a beer." He said winking at her.

Mia blushed and walked off, it had been so long since she had flirted or been flirted with, she had forgot how to act.

Kevin watched her all evening, he didn't even try to pick up women, turned several down in fact, he only had eyes for Mia.

She blushed every time she looked at him and he grinned, she would be a fun one. Kevin stopped at three beers and sat back just looking at her, he wanted her bad.

It was close to midnight when she came around to his table. "I'm leaving soon, anything else for you?"

Kevin just shook his head and she turned and left, he went to the bar to settle his tab and then dropped a tip on the table and left.

Mia came back to clear the table and her eyes got wide, the man had left a one hundred dollar bill, it was like a god send, Seth's birthday was coming up, this would go a long way, cover presents, she would make his cake.

She went in the back and grabbed her purse and clocked out and made her way out to her car.

"Hey."

She jumped and dropped her purse and Kevin bent to pick it up for her. "You scared the crap outta me." She said.

Kevin just stared, she was so pretty, her long hair was a rich golden brown and hung in curly waves down her back, he handed her her purse. "I just wanted to make sure you got to your car safe."

Mia stared up at the big man, she had hated him on site, he had threatened her son after all, but he was being so nice. "Look you shouldn't have left that big tip, not that I don't appreciate it, I do, but I wasn't that good."

Kevin grinned. "I think you were."

She smiled and the site blew Kevin away, she really was gorgeous. "Umm do you work tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow." He said, she just nodded and got in her car, Kevin stood there a long moment, he had to have her, a woman hadn't made his dick twitch like this in years, just looking at her had made him hard as a brick, this was going to be fun.

* * *

The next morning he stopped in to see Bailey, she poured them some coffee and they sat down at the table. "So what do you know about Mia Kaven?"

Bailey looked up surprised. "I know her from when Seth was in school with Emma, she's a nice lady, when her husband died, he left very little insurance, I know she works two jobs to keep that house of theirs, Seth has some problems, but I think he's a good kid, just hurting."

Kevin nodded. "I seen her at Bahama's last night, she works there." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah I heard she did, Kevin you're not going to go after are you, she don't need anymore grief."

Kevin shrugged. "She's pretty, I want to go out with her, nothing serious."

Bailey got up and refilled their coffee. "With Seth and two jobs, I don't she's got time to date."

Kevin just smiled. "We'll see."

Bailey had a bad feeling, but Kevin was grown, its not like she could tell him what to do.

* * *

Kevin was back at the bar that night and he spotted Mia and waved, she walked over. "Where's your tables?"

She took him over to her section and asked what he wanted. "Just a beer." He said winking at her, she blushed and took off.

Kevin sat back and grinned, she wanted him, he wasn't blind.

Kevin spent the evening subtly flirting with her, he had her worked up, he could tell, at the end of her shift, he paid his tab, left a tip and waited out front for her, when she walked out, he took her hand and walked her to her car. "Mia, can we go out sometime?"

"Kevin, thats hard, I work all the the time, and when I do have time, I feel like I should spend it with Seth."

Kevin groaned inwardly, he couldn't stand that kid, but he did want Mia, so he was going to have to act kid friendly. "Tell you what, bring him, we'll go to the boardwalk, it'll be fun."

Mia looked surprised. "Well okay, how about tomorrow morning, I don't have too much work to do with the ad agency, I could be done by eleven."

Kevin smiled and put his arm around her giving her a light squeeze. "Perfect, see you at eleven."

Kevin watched her leave and smiled as he got in his truck, he would put up with that little monster for the day, he had to if he wanted to get the boy's mama in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the great reviews!**

* * *

Mia washed up dishes left from this morning, Seth finally went back to sleep, she hated having to wake him up well after midnight to bring him home, but she didn't have much choice.

She finished up in the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee and went to sit down in the living room, she sighed as she sank on the sofa and she sipped the hot coffee.

Kevin Nash had her nerves on edge, he seemed so nice, maybe she had misjudged him, and he was nice enough to offer to take Seth with them, one thing for sure the man was hot, steaming hot, she had noticed him both nights turning women away, he definitely had a charm with the ladies, and she was no exception, she was not immune to that sexy smile of his.

Mia hadn't dated at all since Dave's death, for one thing, she had her hands full working and trying to take care of Seth, she just wondered how he was going to react when she told him they were going out with Kevin.

* * *

"NO NO NO!" The boy yelled and kicked over the kitchen chair.

"Seth stop, you'll have a good time, we haven't done anything fun for a while, now we're going and thats it." She said and left the kitchen, she went to her bedroom and changed into denim shorts and a blue tank top, she slid some sandals on her feet and brushed her long hair leaving it loose.

She didn't wear make up, so she was done, she went back downstairs and found Seth sitting in front of TV, she sat down beside him. "You about ready baby?"

Seth looked up at her. "I don't wanna go."

"You'll have fun."

He just shook his head, but resigned himself to going, he didn't like that big man, he had scared him and threatened to spank him.

Mia got up when she heard the knock at the door and opened it. "Hey."

Kevin grinned. "You look beautiful."

She thought to herself that Kevin looked beautiful, he had on jeans and a black t-shirt and his long hair was loose, God he was hot. "Thank you."

"Seth!" She called.

Kevin looked at the boy as he dragged his feet to stop beside his mother. "Say hello to Kevin." Mia instructed.

The curly headed boy looked up at Kevin and stuck his tongue out. "Seth, what a thing to do." His mother scolded.

Kevin just smiled at the boy, he wasn't letting the brat chase him off. " It's okay, lets go." Kevin said taking Mia's hand, Seth followed behind with a scowl on his face, he hated the big man.

* * *

Kevin counted to ten in his head, he wanted to beat the little brat, the kid was a nightmare, how Mia could be so sweet and have a little demon like Seth , he didn't know, he refused to ride any of the rides, or play any games.

Mia looked ready to cry. "Let's grab something to eat." Kevin said smiling at her. "Okay."

They walked over to a concession stand and Kevin ordered him and Mia hot dogs and fries and a couple of Soda's. "Seth what do you want?"

Seth made a face at him. "Nothing, I hate you."

Mia looked at Kevin. "Maybe you should just take us home."

Kevin shook his head. "Nope, C'mon." They found a picnic table and sat down. Seth sat on the edge and tried not to look at the food, he was starving, but he wasn't going to eat, just because the big man wanted him to.

He watched as his mother and Kevin ate and talked. Seth got even more mad. He got up and picked up a rock and tossed it at Kevin, who luckily had seen him pick it up, he ducked.

Mia jumped up and grabbed the boy. "Apologize, right now."

Seth kicked his little feet. "No."

Mia let the boy go and just looked at Kevin. "I'm so sorry,"

Kevin just shrugged, the boy needed his ass busted. "Its okay he will just have to get used to me won't he." He said staring at the boy.

Seth shrank back, the big man had a scary look on his face, he sat back down and turned his back to them.

Kevin smiled, the little monster was not going to chase him off.

Kevin dropped them off at two in the afternoon, Seth jumped from the truck and ran up to the porch to wait for his mother. "Kevin, I'm sorry, Seth took his father's death hard and it just seems to be getting worse and worse." She said, she figured Kevin would never ask her out again, not that she blamed him.

Maybe Seth wasn't ready to deal with her dating, then again, she knew his problems went deeper than something that simple.

Kevin patted her hand. "Its okay, stop looking so stressed, he's a kids, there resilient, I'm sure he'll be fine, you work tonight?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, see you then." Kevin said. He got out and opened the door for her and walked up up to her porch where Seth was waiting.

"Goodbye Seth." Kevin said to the boy.

The little boy just glared at him. Mia shook her head. "Bye Kevin."

Kevin wanted to kiss her, but it was too soon, besides the rug rat would probably attack him. " See you tonight."

Mia smiled at him and she unlocked the door and her son ran in the house and to his room. Mia was getting more and more worried about Seth.

She had a hour before she had to get going for work , She went to the kitchen and fixed her son his favorite macaroni and cheese, she smiled when he came creeping in the kitchen. "I bet your hungry."

Seth nodded and sat down at the table, she gave him a big bowl and some juice. "Thank you mommy."

Mia bent and kissed her son's cheek. "You're welcome, I have to take a shower and get ready for work."

Seth nodded and continued to eat.

He wished his mommy didn't have to go to work, he missed her when she was at work, and he didn't like staying with Mrs. Talbor. He took books ands drawing paper, but it was boring over there, and she made him stay in the house, said she was too old to be chasing after him.

He got done and put his bowl in the sink. He went to his room and packed his backpack with his books and crayons.

Mia found him packing his backpack. "You got everything packed?"

"Mommy I don't want you ta go to work."

Mia sat down on his bed and pulled him over to her hugging him. "I wish I could stay here too baby, but I have to work."

Seth hugged his mother, he wished things could be the way they used to, he hated his mother being gone at night, he missed school too.

Mia hugged her son tight, she just wished she knew what to do to help him, she was beginning to think he needed more help then she could give him, she had the number of a child psychologist , Bailey had given it to her when Seth had been suspended, she was beginning to think maybe Seth needed to go, she had insurance, she would have to look into it soon.

* * *

Mia was running her tail off, it was busy tonight, she smiled though when she seen Kevin come in, he waved and took a seat in her section.

She walked over bringing him a beer. "Thanks Mia."

She smiled. "So what time do you get out of here tonight?"

Mia looked at her watch. "At eleven tonight."

"Can I come back to your place?" He asked.

Mia frowned. "Kevin I have to pick up Seth right away and I'm not sure thats such a good idea."

Kevin gave her his trademark sexy smile. "Just for a little while, I would love just to sit down and talk to you for a while, thats all."

"Well I guess, but not for long, I have to get to bed, I have a ton of work tomorrow."

Kevin smiled. "Great, thanks honey."

Mia walked off feeling hot all over, she was having a reaction to him, she had never had to any other man and it scared her.

* * *

Seth was bored, he looked up at the TV, he wished he could at least watch cartoons, and the Mrs. Talbor made him go to bed at six like he was a baby or something.

He got up and Mrs. Talbor looked up. "Where are you going." The gray haired woman asked.

"I'm bored, I wanna go outside." He said tried of sitting in the house.

"No, sit down and read or something, its bedtime in thirty minutes."

The boy had enough, with tears in his eyes, he kicked the coffee table. "I don't wanna go to bed!" He screamed and picked up his crayons and started throwing them.

* * *

Mia felt her cellphone vibrate and picked it up, she frowned as she answered the call, Mrs. Talbor was irate. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes, she went and told her boss she had to go, he was none to happy but she didn't have a choice.

She stopped at the table Kevin was at. "I have to go pick up Seth."

Kevin got up and followed her out. "He sick?"

Mia shook her head. "No, he threw a world class tantrum and broke a glass, Mrs. Talbor told me to come get him, she cant watch him no more."

Kevin saw she looked close to tears. "I'll follow you."

"Kevin I don't know, he doesn't like you, that might set him off again, how about wait a couple of hours, then you can come by if you want."

Kevin wanted to argue with her, but maybe she was right, he was wanting her bad, but he also didn't like seeing her upset."Okay, I'll stop by after while."

Kevin watched her get in her car, that kid was a menace.

As soon as Mia walked in the door, her son ran up and jumped in her arms crying. "Mommy take me home."

She looked at Mrs. Talbor."

"I cant keep the boy anymore, he is a brat, I doubt you'll find anyone who will put up with him."

Mia wanted to snap at the old woman, but she kept her tongue, after all Seth had acted like a brat. "Let me get his things." She made the boy apologize for his tantrum, which he tearfully did.

She bent and grabbed his backpack and held on to the crying boy with her other hand and turned and left, she walked the short walk to her house and opened the door, he was still crying.

Mia walked in and shut the door and dropped the back pack, she set down and put the boy on her lap. "Seth, calm down baby."

Seth hugged her tight. "Sorry Mommy sorry." He said.

Mia kissed his cheek. "Oh Seth, tell Mommy whats wrong. "

Seth looked up. "I hate it at her house, she makes me go to bed at six, and I cant play outside, and I'm bored." Tears still streaming down his face.

Mia sighed, she knew that wasn't the place for him, she would have to find someone else to watch him, finding second shift daycare was going to be a bitch.

"Seth, you don't have to go back okay, just calm down."

She got him to stop crying and took him upstairs and washed his face with a cool cloth. "Feel better?"

He nodded and clung to her. "Okay lets fix you some dinner and we'll eat in front of the TV, you can pick the movie."

Seth smiled. "Thank you mommy, I'm glad you're home tonight."

Mia didn't have it in her to punish him, she knew when her son was upset and he had been very upset, he was a active little boy, he couldn't be expected to sit still all evening long.

She would have to get on finding a babysitter first thing tomorrow.

* * *

Kevin knocked on the door, he smiled when Mia opened the door. "Hey, is everything okay?"

She shrugged and told him to come in. He followed her in the living room to find Seth curled on the couch with popcorn. He frowned when he seen Kevin, but didn't say anything, not to him anyway. "Mommy the move is over."

She looked at the time. "It's nine, its your bedtime." She said and bent scooping the boy in her arms.

Seth rubbed his eyes, he was sleepy. "Can I have a story mommy?"

She kissed his cheek. "Yes, just one, Kevin I'll be down in a few, get you something to drink if you want." She said pointed in the direction of the kitchen, Kevin looked around the living room, she had pictures of her son everywhere Kevin noted right away, in recent pictures, he looked sullen and unhappy, all his old picture he looked like a happy child.

Kevin sat on the couch and flipped channels till he found a football game. He looked up when Mia came in, she sank down on the couch. "What happened?"

"Seth had a melt down, she wont keep him anymore, she's elderly, and she wont let him do anything, she cant keep up with a active four year old, I'm going to try to find a evening daycare tomorrow." She said.

Kevin lifted his hand and slid it under her hair and massaged her neck, she sighed and leaned back. "Isn't that going to be expensive?" He asked loving the feel of her warm skin beneath his hand. "Don't remind me, but I don't have a choice, I need that job."

Kevin thought of something. "I might know someone, I'll ask around and call you in the morning."

Mia turned to look at him. "Kevin thank you."

Kevin slid his arm the rest of the way around her. "For what?"

Mia smiled. "Well its nice to have someone to talk to."

Kevin sensed the loneliness in her, he couldn't imagine being married and then losing the person, then having to deal with a kid that had problems. Kevin was drawn into those big blue eyes, his head started to lean forward and he noted she didn't move, he could feel her breath caressing his lips, he leaned in to kiss her. "Mommy!"

Mia jerked back and she turned to find Seth in the doorway."Mommy I cant sleep, will you lay down with me?"

"Sure honey, go on up, I'll be up in a minute." She said. Seth made a face at Kevin and ran out of the room.

Kevin wouldn't put it past the little shit, to interrupted on purpose, he would love nothing more at the moment than to swat the kid good.

Mia stood. "I better get up there, thanks for coming by."

Kevin stood and took her hand and they walked to her front door. "goodnight."

Mia smiled up at him. Night Kevin."

Kevin just brushed his lips on her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow."

She nodded and and opened the door and watched him leave, Kevin Nash was a complication she didn't need, but heck if she had the will power to send him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews.**

* * *

Kevin looked over Bailey's shoulder. "Do I get a waffle?"

Bailey laughed. "Sure sit down."

"Where's Emma and Scott?" He asked grabbing a plate and handing it to her.

She grinned. "Early morning fishing, Saturday tradition around here."

Kevin smiled as she loaded his plate with waffles. "Bailey, we're friends right?"

Bailey grinned. "No, family."

Kevin smiled and he took a bite of waffle. "Okay then, you would do me a favor right?"

Bailey sat down with a cup of coffee. "Sure if I can."

"Well, Mia's babysitter dumped the kid, nows she looking for someone to keep him in the evenings, I figured since you and Scott are here all the time, you two could do it."

Bailey started laughing. "No, I'm not helping you get in Mia's pants, forget it."

"Awww come on, please?" He said grabbing his coffee.

Bailey wasn't cold hearted, she would actually be glad to help Mia out, but she had something else in mind. "No, you're the one trying to impress her, you volunteer to keep Seth."

Kevin choked on the coffee and set it down coughing. "Are you nuts, that kid is a demon, no way am I spending my evenings taking care of hell boy."

Bailey shrugged. "Fine, I guess you really don't want Mia all that bad."

Kevin frowned. "Well I do."

Bailey sat back down and looked at Kevin. "Maybe you could just do it, till she finds someone else."

Kevin frowned. "Or until I get in her pants."

Bailey got up and grabbed one of her lighter skillets and whacked him one on the head.

"Owww, dammit Bailey, you need to quit beating on me."

Bailey grinned. "Stop being a pig." She said sweetly.

He just shook his head, he knew he was going to regret this, but this was most likely a sure fire way into Mia's bed.

* * *

Bailey and Kevin told Scott and Emma what Kevin was planning to do. Scott just shook his head. "Boy you love punishment."

Kevin nodded. "I know, I must be nuts."

Emma climbed in her Mother's lap. "I'll help, I'll play with him, we can play with my wrestling stuff and watch wrestling tapes together."

Bailey kissed her daughter. "Well at least one person in this room has good motives." She said giving Kevin a glare.

Bailey got up and took Emma to the kitchen for breakfast she had missed.

Scott looked at his friend. "Is a piece of ass worth this?"

Kevin shrugged. "Don't know till I have it."

Scott shook his head. "We'll help out some, but for the most part you're on your own, but we're right next door if you need us."

Kevin slapped his buddy on the back. "Thanks Scott."

Scott just nodded, he had a feeling that Kevin was soon going to need more help than he could give.

* * *

Kevin drove over to Mia's house around noon, he knocked on the door and a few minutes later Mia answered, she looked beautiful, in her denim skirt and red tank top. "Hey Mia."

Mia smiled. "Come in."

Kevin walked in and followed her into the living room. "Where's Seth?"

"He's cleaning his room." She sat down beside him on the couch and tried not to notice how good he smelled. "Would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head. "I think I have a solution, I'm retired, I have nothing else to do, I'll watch him for you."

Mia just stared for a moment. "Why would you do that?"

Kevin grinned. "Because I like you, besides Emma lives right next door, Bailey works at home, Scott's retired, they'll help, he could get out and play on the beach and run around with Emma, it would be good for him,"

Mia silently agreed, it sounded just like what he needed, but the problem was Seth, he would have a fit. Kevin knew what she was thinking. "Mia, he might just have to throw a fit, he'll just have to deal with , what else can you do?"

Mia looked up at Kevin. "I'll pay you."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I don't need your money, you've offended me." he said grinning.

Mia sighed. "But you cant just do it for free."

"Okay then, well then how about one kiss." He said winking at her.

Mia smiled. "Just one?" She teased.

"For now." He said and leaned forward pressing his lips to hers, as kisses went it was pretty tame, but the feeling they both got, caused both of them to jolt, Kevin didn't deepen it, he was going to take his time with this one, his lips moved over hers, and his hand went around her waist pulling her closer. Kevin broke the kiss and looked down in her beautiful blue eyes. "Wow that was very nice."

Mia grinned. "Yeah it was." She said thinking nice was the wrong word for the bolt that had shot through her at the touch of his lips. " So I'll go back to work tomorrow, I'll drop Seth off around three-thirty."

"Thats fine, I think I'll let you tell him alone." Kevin said standing.

She nodded. "Yeah you're right."

Kevin lifted his hand and smoothed back the strand of hair on her cheek. "See you."

Mia smiled and walked him out, when he had left she wondered how in the world she was going to tell Seth.

* * *

"No Mommy, I don't wanna." The boy cried,

Mia sat down on his bed. "Seth, thats the only option I have, you'll have fun, Emma lives right next door and you'll be right on the beach, Kevin said he would take you swimming, it'll be fun."

The boy frowned and kicked his feet up and down on the bed. "I ain't playing with no damn girl."

Mia had enough flipping him over and swatting his butt. "No cursing young man."

The little boy glared at her. "I still ain't playing with her.

"Fine, but Kevin will be watching you." She said and got up.

Seth turned his face into his pillow, he didn't want to go with the big man, he knew he didn't like him, and he had hit Emma, why would she want to play with him, Seth was deep down scared, what if no one liked him, what if the big man decided to drown him, what if Emma hated him?

Mommy said he had to go to the doctor Monday, when he had asked what for, his mother said , it was so he could talk and get his feelings out.

The boy just shook his head, he didn't need to talk about anything, he just needed his Mommy to stay at home with him, all the time, like she used too.

* * *

Mia had to practically drag her son from the car, it was a little after three. "C'mon Seth."

The boy just dragged his feet and muddled along. Mia shook her head, she didn't know if Kevin would put up with this for long either. She walked up the stairs to the deck and knocked on the door, Kevin answered with a smiled. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey Kevin." he held the door open for them and they walked in the boy glared at him.

Kevin sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Mia gave Kevin her work number and made sure he had her cell number. "Seth , Emma is coming over to play with you."

Seth looked up at the big man. "I don't wanna play with a dumb girl."

Kevin bent in front of the boy. "Look here, I'll put up with your bad mood, it don't matter, I can handle it, but you better be nice to Emma, she wants to be your friend, you will not be mean to her." Kevin said forcing the boy to look him in the eye.

Seth gave Kevin a mean look, but Kevin didn't back down. "I mean it Seth, don't test me."

The boy nodded, he would try to be nice to the girl.

Kevin got up and his phone rang, he picked it up. "Yeah, send her over, okay."

Kevin looked at Seth. "Emma's headed over, go wait on the deck for her."

Seth walked out on the deck and Mia looked at Kevin. "I hope he does okay Kevin, if it gets to be too much call me."

Kevin smiled and put a arm around her. "It's going to be fine."

The door opened and Emma came barreling in. "Hey Uncle Kevin."

Kevin caught the exuberant girl and kissed her. "Hey baby." Seth came in behind her looking none to happy

"I brought my wrestling men, I need the ring though, can you got get it for me?" She said shaking the bag in her hand.

"Sure, Mia can you stay here with them for a minute?"

Mia nodded and Kevin left. "Hi Mrs. Kaven."

Mia smiled at the happy girl. " Hey Emma, how are you doing?"

"Good." The little girl said. "Me and Seth are going to have fun today."

Mia smiled and looked at Seth, who was showing some interest in the wrestlers she was pulling from the bag, she handed one to Seth. "You can play with Jeff Hardy, he's the coolest, he jumps off stuff, and Uncle Kevin will put in wrestling tapes for us when he gets back."

The boy nodded and the two children sat down around the coffee table and Mia was amazed when he started talking to the little girl, asking her questions about wrestling, Emma used the figures to show him wrestling moves.

Kevin came in and set the ring down on the table for the kids. "Thank you Uncle Kevin. Can you put on a wrestling tape for us, so we can watch while we play?"

Kevin nodded and slid a tape in the VCR. He walked over to Mia. "See he's fine, now go."

Mia hugged Kevin. "Thank you Kevin."

He wrapped his arms around her, she was a sweet woman, he didn't want anything from her but maybe a short term affair, but he couldn't help but think what a good person she was, she was struggling to take care of her kid, he could help for a while. "I'll be here to pick him up around twelve -thirty."

Kevin nodded and Mia went to kiss her son goodbye, she just hoped Seth wouldn't throw a fit. "Seth, be a good boy, I'll see you tonight."

Seth reached up hugging his mother. "Okay, bye." He said and let go of her going back to his wrestling match.

Mia was so surprised her mouth fell open, no fit or crying, she was grateful and walked over to Kevin. "I'll see you tonight."

He nodded, Seth seemed fine with Emma, hopefully things would stay calm.

* * *

Seth munched on popcorn, he and Emma were side by side in the recliner watching a match between Scott and Kevin, "I didn't know, your daddy was a wrestler, or him." He said pointing to Kevin.

Emma nodded. "Yep, they're famous."

Seth looked back at the screen, he liked wrestling and Emma was fun, not like most prissy girls. Emma grabbed another handful of popcorn. "You got a ring." He said looking at the shiny gold ring on her finger.

Emma nodded proudly. "Yep when my daddy married Mama, he married me too, he's adopting me."

Seth looked at Emma. "Whats dopting mean?"

"Well I have another father, who made me with Mama, but he's not very nice, so when daddy married Mama, he wanted to be my daddy and I said yes, he's the best daddy."

Seth thought about his daddy, he couldn't even remember what he looked like unless he looked at his picture, it made him sad, he didn't want to forget his daddy. "I miss my daddy."

Emma wrapped a arm around him. "I'm sorry Seth, you can borrow my daddy if you want, he's nice."

Seth smiled at Emma, she was so nice and he had been so mean to her. "Thanks."

Kevin come in and smiled, Emma seemed to have a magic touch with Seth. "Alright, you guys get up, we're going to play on the beach for a while."

Emma squealed and jumped up. "Can we get our feet wet?"

"Sure and grab your sand toys off your porch." He said.

Seth glared at Kevin, but got up and followed Emma to the door. "We're going to run next door and get my toys."

Kevin nodded. "Okay, I'm right behind you."

He walked out the door and saw the kids racing next door.

Bailey looked up when Emma and Seth ran in the kitchen. "Hey guys."

Emma smiled. "Uncle Kevin is going to take us to play on the beach."

"Okay, you two wash your hands real quick, and you can have some cookies, I just made them."

Emma grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him down the hallway to wash his hands.

Kevin came in a grabbed a cookie off the plate.

"So how is it going?"

Kevin nodded. "Fine, as long as Emma is around, he seems to actually like her."

Bailey smiled. "He'll like you too, it just takes time Kevin."

Kevin shrugged, he could care less if the kid liked him or not, he wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy about the kid either.

The two children came bouncing back in and held out there clean hands for a cookie. Bailey handed them two each. "Thank you." Seth said.

"Thank you Mama,"

"You're both welcome, now get going, dinner will be ready at seven, that gives you a little over a hour to play."

"Let's get going then." Kevin said.

Bailey stood back and watched, she just hoped he didn't end up hurting Mia, she was hoping Kevin would fall head over heels for the woman.

* * *

Kevin sat on the beach and watched the children play, they ran in and out of the small waves lapping at their ankles.

They had worked on a sand castle for a while and then started playing in the shallow water.

He laid back and relaxed and closed his eyes, it was a nice day out.

Emma giggled as she tiptoed up to Kevin, Seth watched her, she was going to get in big trouble. He watched as she dumped a half bucket of water on his head. Kevin jumped up like he had been shot, his big hands grabbed the giggling girl. "You're going to pay brat." He said tossing her in the air.

Emma squealed as he caught her and started tickling her.

Seth watched the two of them, Kevin wasn't mad, he was sure Emma was going to get in trouble.

He frowned, he didn't like watching them, it made him sad, he wished he had his daddy to play with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Seth sat beside Emma as they got ready to have dinner. Bailey had invited Kevin and Seth to stay for dinner.

Seth watched Emma's daddy, he was big like Kevin, but he smiled at at Emma and Bailey a lot.

"Seth, do you want a hot dog or a hamburger?"

"Hot dog." He told Bailey.

She fixed the little boy a plate, adding baked beans and chips. "Thank you." He said.

Kevin dug into his own food, he didn't cook much and more often than not he ate here with Scott's family.

Emma chattered on to Scott about her and Seth and everything they had done today.

"We're having apple pie for dessert, you guys eat up." Scott said.

Seth shoved the last of his hot dog in his mouth , he loved apple pie.

Scott laughed at the boy. "Well looks like Seth is getting a piece"

Bailey got up and fixed the kids a piece topped with ice cream. Scott helped Bailey wash dishes. Emma and Seth practically sucked down the pie and Kevin got up and went outside to sit on the deck. His thoughts were on Mia, He was wondering if he should ask her to stay with him tonight, he could put Seth in the smaller bedroom, the two bedrooms were on opposite sides of the house, then again maybe it was too soon, Mia was a good girl most likely, he would have to ease her into being bad.

* * *

"Alright Emma, time for bath, and then daddy can tell you a few stories." Bailey said.

Seth and Emma were sitting in the living room practicing wrestling moves with her figures. "Aww Mama, please, I got company."

Bailey looked at the boy, he was filthy too from playing outside. "He needs a bath too." She went outside and found the guys on the deck. "Kevin did Seth bring extra clothes?"

Kevin nodded. "There in his backpack."

"Well get up and go get them, the child is filthy from playing outside, I'm giving Emma a bath, you can bath in him the spare bathroom."

Kevin shook his head but got up. "What is he a infant? He can wash himself cant he?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Kevin he's four, you cant expect a four year old to give themselves a bath, get moving."

Kevin started down the stairs with a sigh. Scott pulled Bailey in his lap. "You like the kid." It was a statement, he could see she did.

"Scott he looks so sad, poor Mia works so hard to take care of him, he needs us, Emma already likes him, we can help Kevin while he's keeping him." She said.

Scott smiled and kissed her. "Yeah we can."

Bailey gave him another quick kiss and got up and went back in the house.

* * *

Kevin got back with some shorts, a t-shirt and clean underwear for Seth. "You know where the bathroom is, grab Seth and get in there." Bailey ordered.

Kevin shook his head. "No way."

Bailey was going to say more, but she seen Seth standing in the kitchen doorway, looking lost, sad. Scott shook his head and went and lifted the boy. "C'mon big guy." He said carrying him down the hallway.

Bailey glared at Kevin. "If you're going to keep him, you're going to have to try to be nice to him, he don't need to feel like he's not wanted."

Kevin laughed. "That kid is a demon, please, like I could hurt his feelings."

Bailey walked by him and thumped him on the head. "Oww." Kevin said glaring at her.

Bailey just ignored him and went to bath Emma.

* * *

Scott plucked the boy in the tub and grabbed a washcloth and started scrubbing him down. "Lift your head, so I can get your neck."

Seth did what Scott said, he was glad the Kevin hadn't given him a bath. Scott got done and rinsed him off. "Okay all done."

He pulled the boy out and wrapped a towel around him and started drying him off. "Kevin doesn't like me."

Scott looked at the boy surprised. "Sure he does big guy, he's just not used to kids, except Emma, and he had to get to know her too."

Scott helped him get dressed. "I don't like him either." The boy said stubbornly. "Well maybe you'll get to like him, when you know him better.

The little boy shook his head, Scott combed his hair and he lifted him and carried him down to the living room and set him on the couch next to Kevin. "Emma will be out in a minute."

Scott went back down the hall and Seth glared at Kevin. "You suck."

"Listen you little demon, you better just watch that mouth." Kevin said glaring back.

"Shove it." Seth said sticking his tongue out at him.

"Your mama know you talk like that?" Kevin asked.

Seth decided to ignore him and turned away from Kevin. Kevin just wanted to shake the kid, but he counted to ten to calm himself.

Emma came running in , wearing a big wrestling shirt with Jeff Hardy on it. Seth scooted over so she could climb up beside him. "I like your shirt."

"Thank you, Daddy is going to tell us stories, and Mama said we could have two more cookies and milk first."

Emma scooted off the couch and Seth followed her in the kitchen.

Scott came in and sat down beside Kevin. "Kev, the kid thinks you don't like him."

Kevin shrugged. "I don't, he's right."

Scott looked at his friend. "Kev, you're my best friend, we done some wild things together, but this is messed up, you cant use the kid to get to Mia."

Kevin sighed. "Look I like her, I want to sleep with her, I'll put up with that brat in order to make her happy for now."

Scott shook his head. "He's not a bad kid, Kevin, at least try to be nice to him,"

"He don't like me Scott, he don't want me to be nice to him." Kevin said.

Scott laughed. "Kev, you're full of shit, you told Mia you would keep him, now do it right."

"Okay dad, I'll try to do better." Kevin said smirking.

"Don't get smart or I will sic Bailey on you." Scott threatened. "Okay okay." Kevin said holding up his hands.

* * *

Kevin watched as Scott settled on the recliner and lifted each child and put one on either side of him and started telling them a story about a magic leprechaun, they both listened with rapt attention. Kevin shook his head, Scott had changed so much, he looked right at home, cuddling with two kids and telling stories, he would never have thought Scott would have the life he had now. Bailey came in and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

She nodded , but her eyes were on her husband, the way she looked at Scott, made him wish for what they had. There was no doubt the two were in love, he shook his head, no that wasn't for him, he was glad Scott had been lucky enough to find love, but that wasn't his style.

* * *

Scott Called Kevin out of the kitchen. "He's half asleep, take him home, put him to bed," Scott said holding out the sleepy boy for him to take.

Kevin sighed and finally took the boy, he was surprised when the boy didn't protest. "Thanks guys, night."

Bailey waved to him and Scott told him goodnight. Kevin felt kinda weird lugging the kid, he figured at any minute Seth was going to have a melt down. He carried him in the house and to the spare room, Scott had cleared his wrestling stuff out, Kevin had a small bed in here. He laid the boy in the bed, he figured Seth was asleep, but the boy stared up at him. "Goodnight." Kevin said and turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked down to the kitchen and got a beer, it was just after nine, he had a while to wait on Mia. He sat down on the couch and sipped the beer, they day hadn't been as bad as he thought, Emma kept Seth occupied, and he seemed to like Scott and Bailey, it was just Kevin he hated.

* * *

Seth tried not to cry, but it was dark and he was scared, he wanted his mommy, she always left a night light on and his door open, and when he was scared he would go get in the bed with her and cuddle close and go back to sleep. Tears rolled down his cheeks, he wanted his mommy.

Kevin got up to go shower and walked down to his room, he stopped in the hallway. He heard something. "Great the monster is up to something."

Kevin opened the door and walked in and flipped on the lamp, he was surprised to see the boy crying. "Whats wrong?"

The little boy scrubbed his eyes with his fists. "Dark, I'm scared."

Kevin sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can leave the lamp on."

Seth rubbed his wet eyes. "Can you leave the door open?"

Kevin nodded and Seth seemed to calm down, Kevin seen he had the cover all tangled up. "Here." he said pulling the covers loose. "Scoot under."

The boy did and Kevin straitened the cover and pulled them up over the boy. Seth closed his eyes and Kevin sat watching him, maybe he had been a little short with the boy, after all he was the same age as Emma practically a baby. He could tell the boy was exhausted, he was asleep in minutes.

Kevin got up and went to his room, he would try to be nicer to the boy, after all Seth seemed to like everyone else, why shouldn't he liked him.

* * *

Kevin jumped up when he heard the knock at the door. "Hey."

Mia smiled and walked in. "Hey, how did today go?"

Kevin took her hand and lead her to the couch. "It went good, he likes Emma, they had a blast today."

Mia was so relieved she felt like crying. "Thank you Kevin."

"Hey." He said lifting her chin. "Whats wrong."

"Nothing, its just been so long since he has had any friends or even let himself have a good time."

Kevin bent and pressed his lips to hers, and time stopped for both of them, his hair fell forward covering both of them, Mia's hands came up to cup his face, returning his sweet kiss.

Kevin pulled back and smiled, he hadn't planned to do that, it had just happened, he couldn't resist her, her lips, the beautiful smile on her face.

Kevin sat back and pulled her to sit in the crook of his arm. "Mia, I want us to go out, just me and you, do you ever have anytime off?"

"Sunday and Monday, but Sunday is Seth's thats our day to spend together." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Monday then, will you go out with me, I bet Bailey will watch Seth, please?" He said playing with her long hair.

"Okay, Seth has a doctor's appointment, but I guess we could go out that evening."

Kevin smiled. "Good, I want you to myself for a couple of hours."

"I should really get home, I have work to do in the morning." She said looking up at him.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Okay, I'll go get Seth."

Mia watched him leave the room, he seemed to good to be true, he was like a prince out of some fairytale, she just hope Seth got over his dislike of him.

* * *

Mia was fixing breakfast when Seth came in . "Good morning."

Seth ran over hugging her. "Mornin Mommy."

Mia picked him up kissing his cheek and sat him in a chair and put a plate of pancakes in front of him."Thank you."

She sat down with her coffee. "How was yesterday?"

"Mommy it was fun, me and Emma played with her wrestling toys and we watched wrestling, her daddy and Kevin used to be wrestlers, we played on the beach, and we got to splash in the water, we had dinner at Emma's and we had cookies, Emma's daddy told us lots of stories, then I got sleepy and Kevin took me to his house." The little boy said excited.

Mia smiled, he seemed so happy. "So you like staying with Kevin while I work?"

The little boy turned his blue eyes on his mother. "Yeah, I had fun."

She smiled and leaned over kissing his cheek. "I'm glad baby."

She got up to wash up the dishes, she just hoped he continued to like it, Kevin was doing her a big favor, and right now she had no where else to send him.

Mia was working on two different advertising projects, she spent the morning working, getting up to check on Seth every half hour or so. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, she didn't work at the bar on Sunday or Monday.

She was done with the one set of graphics she needed, she put it in a envelope, she would drop it off at the office Monday,

She looked at the time, it was just after noon, she had finished early.

Mia went to find Seth playing with a puzzle in front of the TV. "Want to go to the park for a while, before you go to Kevin's?"

Seth jumped up. "Yeah." He said grabbing his sandals.

Seth ran over and hugged her. She hoped he was starting to come around, he seemed much happier after spending the evening with Emma, maybe he just needed a friend.

They took the short walk down to the park and Seth hopped on a swing, Mia sat down in the swing beside him. "So what do you want for your birthday?"

Seth smiled. "I want some wrestlers, can I have some for my birthday and a wrestling shirt?"

She grinned, Emma already had him hooked. "Any ones you want?"

He kicked his little legs getting the swing going. "I want John Cena and Umaga, their cool."

She smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

He grinned and she got up and started pushing him, she just hope the visit with the doctor went okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

* * *

Seth had a good time at Kevin's mostly due to Emma, he invited her to his birthday party, it was going to be next Sunday at home.

Emma was so excited she started jumping around. "Ohh Seth, its going to be so much fun.

He just grinned. Emma was funny sometimes.

Kevin walked outside, the two were sitting on the deck talking. "Emma why are you so excited?"

Emma looked at Kevin. "Seth's birthday is next Sunday, he invited me to his party."

Kevin smiled. "Thats great."

Seth looked down, his mother told him to invite Kevin. "You can come if you want."

Kevin looked at the boy, he figured Mia forced him to, he figured it wouldn't kill him to put in a appearance. "Sure I would love to."

Emma jumped up and down. "This is going to be so fun."

Kevin grinned at the girl. "Its really hot out, you guys want to go swimming?"

"Yes Yes yes." Emma said.

Kevin grinned. "Okay, let take you home so you can put on your swimsuit."

"Seth you have extra shorts you can swim in." Kevin grabbed them out of his bag and tossed them to the boy.

Seth followed the two silently over to Emma's house. Seth was sent to the bathroom to change , while Emma went to her bed room to change.

Bailey bent down in front of her daughter when she came out. "You know the rule, you stay right with Uncle Kevin, and if you need help, just yell out, okay?"

"Yes Mama."

"Same goes for you Seth." Bailey said to the boy, he just nodded and took the towel she gave him. The three headed down to the beach and Kevin pulled off his shirt, just leaving his trucks on, Emma was eager to get in the water and tugged on Kevin's hand. "C'mon."

Kevin just laughed and carried the little girl out to the water throwing her in. She came up laughing.

Seth just stood there, Kevin turned to look at him. "Get in, or do you want me to throw you in too?"

Kevin saw the look of terror on the boy's face. "Emma can you sit here in the shallow water for a minute?

She nodded and plodded back up to the shallow water and flopped down, splashing in the water.

Kevin walked over to the boy. "Do you know how to swim?"

Seth shook his head and Kevin could see he was embarrassed. "Do you want me to teach you."

Seth quickly looked over at Emma, Kevin was a guy, he understood, the kid didn't want to lose face in front of the girl. "Look Emma is your friend, she wont laugh at you, promise."

The little boy nodded.

Kevin turned to Emma. "Baby Princess, c'mere."

She ran over and stopped in front of the two. "Yes Uncle?" She said grinning.

"Seth here has never been swimming before, think you could help me teach him?"

"Sure." She said and threw her arm around Seth. "My Mama taught me a long time ago, its easy."

The boy smiled at Emma. "Thanks."

Kevin and Emma took him in the water and got him out to just where his feet could touch, Kevin taught him to float and the how to kick his legs, pretty soon the boy was paddling pretty good. "Practice makes perfect." Kevin said and stood in the water and watched Emma swim back and forth with him for a while.

He laughed when Seth worked up the nerve to go under and came up sputtering. Emma pounded his back. "Hold you breath and don't suck water up your nose.

The boy nodded and kept trying till he could do it right. Pretty soon the two were splashing and swimming together and Kevin joined them for a while, when the sun started to dip Kevin got out and called the two. "Time to get out."

They bother grumbled till Kevin reminded them that sharks roamed around just before dark, both kids sprinted out of the water.

Kevin grabbed their towels and dried them both off. "Alright lets get you back home and dressed. I bet you're both starving."

Both kids nodded and ran to keep up with Kevin, Bailey met them at the door and swooped both kids down the hall to get them dressed.

Scott looked up from the TV. "Have fun?"

Kevin plopped down on the sofa. "It was okay, Seth was pretty good today."

Scott just smirked, his old buddy was getting sucked in. "C'mon, we're building a fire on the beach, so the kids can roast hot dogs and marshmallows."

Kevin grinned and got up. "Man I wish I had parents like you and Bailey when I was a kid."

* * *

Scott held both kids on his lap, while they held their hot dogs over the fire on a long stick. "Daddy this is fun." Emma said.

Seth nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay for dinner sir."

Scott tousled the boy's hair with affection, the little guy was growing on him. "Seth, you can call me Scott, if you want?"

Emma piped in. "Or Uncle Scott, that way you get to have a Uncle."

Seth turned his blue eyes on Scott. "Can I?"

Scott smiled. "Sure kid."

Kevin watched from across the fire, Scott just had a way with the kid, he sure didn't, even though he felt like he made progress today.

Bailey didn't understand why Kevin thought the boy was so bad, she knew he had hit Emma a couple of months ago at school, but she knew anyone could make a mistake and he had been nothing but a polite little boy in front of her.

They spent the next few hours eating hot dogs and then marshmallows, Scott and Bailey took turns telling the stories, till both kids were so sleepy they could barely hold their heads up.

Scott looked over at Kevin, you better put him to bed."

Kevin nodded and got up and Scott handed the boy up to him. "Goodnight."

Scott already was heading to the house with Emma and Bailey waved to him and followed Scott. Kevin carried the boy to his house and tucked him in and left the small lamp on for him.

The boy was sound asleep, Kevin went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda and went to shower, he had made up his mind, he was going to have Mia tonight, he couldn't wait any longer, he smiled as he got in the shower, he was looking forward to this.

* * *

"Wow sounds like Seth had a great day." Mia said sipping the tea, Kevin had handed her.

"Yeah, he took to swimming like a fish." Kevin said putting his arm around Mia.

She smiled up at him, and Kevin took the tea and set it on the table, he leaned back and pulled her in his arms, he brushed her long hair back from her face and bent claiming her lips. They both were lost in the kiss, Kevin ran his tongue over her lips, urging her to open for him, she did and Kevin groaned as his tongue eased in her sweet mouth, the kiss seemed to go on forever and Mia wrapped her arms around his neck pulling closer to him.

Kevin pulled back and kissed her nose, smiling at her, his lips pressed to her cheek and he bent his head lower his lips running down her neck . Mia threw back her head and moaned his name.

Kevin smiled against her skin and ran his hand up her thigh as he kissed her warm skin, Mia was lost in the feelings, she had never felt like this with a man, so out of control, she groaned as she felt his big hand inch up her thigh, Kevin lifted his head and claimed her lips again, pushing his tongue between her parted lips, tasting her sweetness.

The kiss was wild and hot and Mia could barely think, Kevin pushed his fingers against her panties feeling the wetness, he slid his fingers beneath the eleastic, dipping his fingers in her sweetness.

"Kevin..."

He pressed his lips to hers again and pushed his big finger deep in her, causing her to moan.

Kevin lifted his head. "Baby I want you, let's go to the bedroom." He said working her with his fingers.

Mia realized what she was doing and pulled back. "No, Kevin stop." She couldn't believe she had lost control like this.

It took a minute for the word no to hit his brain, he pulled back confused. "Mia I want you."

Mia took a deep breath and pulled out of his arms. "I want you to Kevin, but I barely know you, I cant have sex with you, its to soon."

Kevin was floored he racked his brain trying to remember being turned down, women didn't tell him no. "You're joking right, we're both adults, I want you, you want me, whats the problem?"

Mia got up and pushed her long hair back from her face. "The problem is, I don't know you well enough to sleep with you, we're just getting to know each other, I have a child to think about, I cant just go around sleeping with men, what kind of example am I setting for him, not to mention the fact, everything I do affects him, I don't do casual sex Kevin, It has to mean something, I did that once in my life and Seth is the result of that, I learned the hard way, when you lay down with someone it better mean something, because it can affect your whole life.

Seth's father and I chose to the right thing and get married, but we weren't in love , he was a good man and we made it work for Seth's sake, but I will not sleep with a man, just because he makes me hot."

Kevin was still stunned, how the hell could she just turn him down. "So you're not going to have sex with me?"

"No Kevin I'm not." She said, Mia thought he looked pissed, but she wasn't sure. Kevin got up. "I'll go get Seth and carry him to the car.

Mia took a deep breath and grabbed her car keys, she really liked Kevin, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't be calling her for that date.

* * *

Kevin was up early the next morning. He called Scott and asked him to come over alone. When Scott got there, he took a look at Kevin''s face and sat down beside him. "Whats wrong?"

"It's Mia, we were hot and heavy on the couch last night, I mean I was getting some pussy, I was practically in her pants and she stops me with some shit about she cant have sex, she don't know me well enough and how she don't do casual sex."

Scott started laughing. "You cant believe she could resist you huh?"

"Truthfully no, I mean I want her, but I sure as hell ain't running around like a puppy waiting for a piece, I mean I could have any woman I want."

Scott smiled. "Any woman but Mia."

Kevin sighed and flopped back on the couch."I could have her, she just wants a side of love with the sex."

Scott didn't point out that Kevin could do a lot worse than settling down with a good girl like Mia, he didn't think Kevin was ready to hear that. "Then go out tonight and get you some pussy."

Kevin sat up. "yeah, she's off tonight, I don't have to watch Seth, I have the whole night free."

Scott gave his friend a look, but he didn't give unwanted advice, he found people rarely took advice anyway, Kevin would have to figure things out on his own. "Look if you decide you're not going to watch Seth, let me and Bailey know, we'll watch him for Mia."

Kevin looked at Scott. "Did I say that, I'll keep the boy, I'm not going to stop watching the kid, just because she wont fuck."

Scott nodded, he was glad to see Kevin wasn't that big of a jerk.

* * *

Mia smiled as her son hopped in front of her. They had decided to take a trip to the zoo. "Mommy look at the bears."

She smiled and snapped a few pictures of him. "I see."

She followed along beside him, watching the exuberance on his face. He had a appointment with Dr. Collins tomorrow, she just hoped her son continued to improve. "Mommy I wish Emma was with us."

She smiled. "Well next time we'll invite her."

"Okay, I like her, she's cool, not like a girl, except she does play with stuffed animals sometimes, but thats okay."

Mia smiled, Emma was a good girl, she made a good friend for Seth.

Mia was trying to keep Kevin from her mind, he had been mad last night when she left ,he had strapped Seth in the car and hadn't even said goodnight, just huffed off back to his house, its not that she didn't want him, she did, but she was not a kid, she had her son to think about, she wasn't going to get in a sexual relationship, unless there were some real feelings there, sex for the sake of sex was a mistake and someone would get hurt, most likely her and Seth.

* * *

Kevin got showered and got out getting dressed in black dress pants and black polo shirt, he brushed his long hair out and decided to leave it down, he was going out hunting for a willing woman tonight, hell he wasn't sitting around waiting on some virgin want to be, he didn't have to play that game anymore. Kevin grabbed his keys and went out locking the door.

Emma seen him from her deck. "Uncle Kevin."

He walked over catching her in his arms. "Hey baby."

"Where are you going, to see Seth, I miss him, when will he be back?"

"Monday afternoon." Kevin said not really wanting to think about Seth or Mia. "Are you going to see them, can I come?"

"No Emma, I'm going out to visit with buddies, thats all." He said.

Emma frowned. "That don't sound fun, we should go see Seth."

Kevin smiled and kissed the girl and set her down. "Not today, I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma sighed. "Okay, I love you."

Kevin bent and pressed another kiss to her cheek. "I love you too."

Kevin waved at Scott who was sitting on the deck and left.

Emma ran back up the stairs and climbed on Scott's lap. "Daddy if Uncle Kevin married Mrs. Kaven, would that make Seth my brother?"

Scott laughed. "No Niblet, that would make you guys friends just like you are now, maybe sorta like cousins, since me and Kev are like brothers. You trying to play matchmaker for Uncle Kev?"

Emma looked up at her daddy. "Seth needs a new daddy, Uncle Kevin would make a good daddy."

Scott just smiled, poor Kevin didn't know what he was in for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great.  
**

* * *

Kevin woke and realized he was face down on a not so clean floor. God he must have got drunker than he thought. He pushed himself up slowly and groaned, his head felt like someone was pounding their way out with a hammer. Kevin sat up slowly and realized he was in a hotel room and he was partially unclothed. He grabbed the bed and pulled himself up, he groaned when he seen the woman laying in the bed, she was naked. Hell he hoped he had a good time, he couldn't even remember it.

The woman opened her eyes and smiled up at Kevin. "Hey big boy, want to finish what you started last night, you passed out in the floor, I couldn't move you."

Kevin smiled but shook his head. "No, I have to be going, but thanks anyway, maybe another time."

She told Kevin her name was Maria and he took her phone number. He showered and got dressed and said bye to Maria.

Kevin shook his head, he needed some coffee. By the time Kevin pulled into the coffee shop and looked at the time, he freaked out, it was four in the afternoon, he was supposed to pick up Mia at five, God what a dumb ass, he had no intention of canceling his date, he figured he might wear her down, after all Big Sexy was hard to resist for long. He better get his ass home and get changed.

* * *

Mia paced the house, Kevin hadn't backed out of their date but he hadn't called, he had seemed awfully mad, but he could at least call and tell her they weren't going out, just in case she had put on a turquoise blue sun dress and sandals and brushed her long hair and left it down. It was after five, he must not be coming.

She was disappointed but not surprised, Kevin was a man used to getting his way, she could tell, he must not be used to getting turned down.

The doorbell rang and she jumped out of her skin, she went over and opened it, surprised to see Kevin standing there, he had on Khaki pants and a white polo and he smelled so good she thought she might pass out. "Sorry I'm late, no excuse, just running behind."

Mia smiled. "Its okay..Umm I have to drop Seth off, Bailey said she would watch him."

He nodded. "We'll take my truck." Mia went to get Seth and Kevin noted she seemed surprised to see him , its not like he would stand her up.

Seth came in and looked away from him, great they were back to Seth hating him. "Hey Seth, I think Scott is going to take you and Emma to the water park."

The little boy couldn't hide his excitement. "Mommy I have to get my swim trunks." He said taking off back upstairs.

Mia smiled, it was nice to see her boy excited and happy. Kevin looked her up and down, she looked good enough to eat. "I thought we would have a early dinner, and then maybe go for a walk on the beach, does that sound okay?"

Mia nodded, she wasn't sure how to react to Kevin, after the other night, he seemed so upset, though he seemed fine now.

"Okay I'm ready." The boy said running to his mother.

"Okay lets go." Kevin said.

They dropped a excited Seth off at Scott's and headed out to a seafood restaurant that was on the beach.

Kevin ordered her a glass of wine and him a beer. "So have you lived in Tampa for long?"

She nodded. "Most of my life, my parents moved here when I was ten and I've been here ever since."

Kevin sipped his beer. "Are your parents still alive?"

"Yes they still live here in Tampa?" She said.

Kevin frowned, if her parents lived here why weren't they helping her with Seth?

"I know what you're thinking, my parents are Jude and Tyson Belmont."

Kevin raised his brow. "The Belmont's, you're joking, the same Belmont's who own the biggest grocery chain in the united states?"

She nodded and set her wine down. "Yeah, they didn't approve of Dave or of me getting pregnant, so they disowned me when I got married, when Dave died, they contacted me, asking me to sign over Seth to them, thats the only help they offered, I told them to shove it." She said

Kevin shook his head. "That must be tough."

She shrugged. "We were never that close, a long line of nannies raised me not them, I would work six jobs before I would let Seth grow up like that."

Kevin admired her, she was doing things on her own, she was a strong person.

"So what about you, Seth said you're a retired wrestler, his new obsession by the way." She said smiling.

Kevin grinned. "Yeah me and Scott both, some of the best years of my life, I miss it, but I'm getting to old to be getting beat up on a nightly basis?"

"Any kids or wives?" She asked.

"Just one ex wife, years ago, the marriage wasn't big enough for both our egos, no kids." Kevin said.

Their food arrived and they spent the next hour ,eating and talking, finding out more about each other.

They finished their dinner and Kevin took her hand and they walked down on the beach and started walking, it was a full moon and it was nice out. Neither one said much, but it was a comfortable silence. "So how did Seth's doctor's appointment go?"

"Good, he seems to like DR. Collins, hopefully he will open up to him about his feelings, he never talks to me about his dad's death, when I try to bring it up, he just wont talk about it.

"Thats good, I mean I'm sure he can help Seth, he seems happier." Kevin said.

"Yeah he does, It makes me happy to see him improving, but really I think Emma has a lot to with it, he really likes her."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah I think you're right." He stopped her and pulled her in his arms and bent to kiss her, His tongue slid in and plundered the warm cavern of her mouth. Mia responded and cuddled closer in his arms, but when he slid his hand down to her butt, she pulled away .

Kevin sighed. "Okay I get it, no sex."

Mia didn't like feeling like she was the bad guy, but she just couldn't give in to sex to him right now, she really liked him, but she just wasn't ready to have sex with him.

Mia reached out and took his hand. "Kevin I really like you, but I'm not ready for sex, I don't want you to be mad at me."

Kevin lifted her hand and kissed it. "Mia I'm not mad, I just want you so bad it hurts."

They started walking back toward his truck and Kevin opened the door for her and closed it behind her.

Kevin didn't like waiting around for a woman, he thought she was a nice lady, maybe they should be friends and leave it at that, since she didn't want to have sex.

He did like her, but hell if he was going without sex. They drove out to Scott's to get Seth, he was asleep when they got there and they sat down and chatted with Scott and Bailey for a little while.

Bailey smiled. "So did you guys have a good time?"

Mia smiled. "Yes, it was very nice."

Kevin grinned, he did like spending time with Mia, sex would be better, but he had a good time.

Scott saw the goofy look on Kevin's face, he wondered how long it would take him to realize he was falling for Mia.

Kevin got up and got Seth and put him in his truck and they left. Bailey looked at Scott. "They're are perfect for each other."

He nodded. "But I predict Kevin will have be lead down the path kicking and screaming, he's not going to go easy."

"Speak from experience do you?" Bailey asked grinning.

"Yeah, but I came around eventually."

Bailey climbed on his lap and kissed him. "That you did."

* * *

If Kevin thought things between him and Seth were peachy he was wrong, Wednesday , the kid decided he was going to have a bad day.

Emma , Scott and Bailey were out for the evening, so Seth was stuck with Kevin, the boy had been sullen for most of the day and wouldn't even look at Kevin.

Kevin put their dinner on the table, he had ordered pizza. "I don't want Pizza." Seth said kicking the chair.

Kevin counted to ten in his head. "Look Seth, we're having pizza, now sit down and eat."

"You asshole." Seth said crossing his arms.

Kevin had enough, he picked the boy up and carted him down to the spare bedroom and put him on the

bed. "Go to bed, since you want to act like a brat."

The boy kicked his feet. "No!"

Kevin was quickly losing his temper, he tried to keep in mind that Seth was a little kid. "Seth don't push me, Lay down and go to bed."

The boy seemed to sense that Kevin was on edge, he laid down, but he stuck his tongue out at Kevin. "You're mean."

Kevin turned on the small lamp and walked out of the room, he sighed and sat down at the table and sipped his beer, the kid was weird ,happy one minute and insane the next.

Then he heard the kid start wailing. "Great." he muttered getting up and walking down the hall. "Whats wrong?" He asked from the doorway.

"I'm hungry." The boy cried.

"Then get up and eat and then get your butt back in the bed." Kevin said.

"I don't want pizza, you jerk." Seth said throwing a pillow at Kevin.

Kevin wanted to tan the kids hide, but he wasn't his kid, and he was pretty sure Mia wouldn't approve.

"Seth, you need to quit, I mean it, just go to bed, now." Kevin warned.

"Go to hell." The boy shouted.

Kevin sincerely hoped Mia would forgive him, he grabbed the boy and lifting him up, he gave him three hard swats, which set the boy to crying. "Go to bed." He said sitting him back to his feet.

Seth fell on the bed sobbing and Kevin walked out of the room.

Kevin felt bad, but he didn't deal well with bratty kids.

Kevin ate and went in the living room and flopped down , he turned on the TV and started watching a movie.

About a hour had passed when Kevin looked up to find a tearful boy standing in front of him. "I thought I told you to go to bed."

Seth rubbed his nose and sniffed. "I'm sorry."

Kevin was as shocked as he had ever been by anything. He wasn't sure what to say to the boy.

He was even more startled when he started crying again. Kevin was worried, had he swatted him too hard. "Seth, whats wrong?"

"You hate me." The boy wailed.

Kevin got up and lifted the crying boy. "No I don't, okay, just calm down."

The little boy wrapped his arms around Kevin and laid his head on his shoulder. Kevin patted his back and let him cry.

Seth calmed down after a few minutes. "I'm hungry."

"C'mon then." he said and carried him in the kitchen, he sat the boy down and heated him a couple of slices of pizza and gave him a glass of juice.

Seth tore into the pizza and drank his juice, he got up and put his plate in the sink. "Thank you."

Kevin looked at the the small boy, he had changed his tune quick. "You're welcome."

The boy followed him back in the living room and Kevin sat down in his recliner. Seth stood there looking at Kevin.

Kevin sighed."Do you want to watch the game with me.

Seth nodded and Kevin lifted him to sit beside him, Seth curled up beside him and focused on the game.

He felt Seth tug at his shirt. "Yeah?"

"Do you like me?" The little boy asked.

Kevin was kind of stuck on that one, the boy wasn't exactly warm and cuddly, he was a brat. "Sure I do."

The boy fell silent but he surprised Kevin by laying his head on Kevin and cuddling up to him. Kevin wasn't sure what was up with the kid, last time he checked the kid hated him.

Seth was confused, he liked Kevin, but felt bad for liking him, he had a daddy, his daddy was in heaven, he shouldn't be nice to Kevin, he already had a daddy.

Kevin looked down a few minutes later to find the boy asleep, he got up and lifted the boy putting him to bed, hell if could figure Seth out.

He acted like he hated him one minute and was cuddled up with him the next.

* * *

Kevin opened the door for Mia. She smiled as she came in. "How was tonight?"

Kevin sat down. "Not so good."

He told her how Seth had acted and she frowned and sat down. "I'm sorry Kevin."

Kevin shook his head. "Its not you fault, look I gave him a couple of swats, I didn't hurt him or nothing, but he was out of control."

Mia nodded. "I don't know what he's thinking, when he talks about you, he acts like he likes you."

She sat down beside Kevin. "Look Mia, maybe us dating is too much for him, maybe we should just be friends, I mean I like you, but maybe Seth isn't ready for you to date, Maybe we should try dating again, when he's more comfortable."

As much as Mia hated it, she thought he was right. "You're probably right."

Seth who had woke at the sound of their voices, was watching from the hallway. "Mommy."

Mia turned and caught the boy in her arms. "I'm sorry." He said settling on her lap.

Seth turned to look at Kevin. "I'll be good, don't make me go away."

Kevin tousled the boy's curly hair. "I'm not making you go away, you already apologized its fine."

Seth figured he had messed up, he knew Mommy liked Kevin, now Kevin didn't like her because he had been bad. Emma told him, Kevin and Mommy would probably get married and Kevin would be his new daddy.

Seth buried his face against his mother. "Maybe I should get him home."

"No Mommy, can we stay?" Seth asked lifting his head.

Kevin and Mia were confused by his behavior. Kevin reached over and plucked the boy in his arms. "How about a cup of hot chocolate, then I think your Mommy needs to get home." He looked at Mia to see if it was alright, she nodded and Kevin carried him off to the kitchen, he set the boy on the counter and grabbed the cocoa and milk and a small pot, he let Seth pour the milk in and then he added the cocoa. "Want marshmallows?"

Seth nodded and Kevin grabbed the bag and set them on the counter. "I'm sorry."

Kevin nodded. "I know you are, its fine Seth, you can still come stay with me while your mommy works."

Kevin poured the hot chocolate in a couple of mugs and added marshmallows to Seth's. He set it on the table and lifted the boy from the counter and set him at the table. "I'm going to take this to your Mommy, I'll be right back."

Seth nodded as he dipped his finger in the melting marshmallow and stuck it in his mouth.

Kevin stopped and smiled. Poor thing was exhausted , she asleep sitting up on the couch. He set the cup down and he moved her so she was laying down, he grabbed the hot chocolate and went back to sit down beside Seth. "Your Mommy is asleep, shes tired."

Seth nodded and sipped the now cooling chocolate. "Can we stay here, since Mommy is asleep."

Kevin was about to tell the boy no, but she did look tired. "Yeah thats a good idea."

Seth set the chocolate down. "You done?"

Seth nodded and lifted his arms. Kevin picked him up and carried him to the spare room, he tucked the boy in. "Alright, back to sleep, its late."

Seth rolled on his side. Kevin walked back in the living room, now what was he going to do with Mia?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Kevin laid her in his bed, he took her shoes off and decided to leave the rest the way it was, if he seen her naked he would go nuts, he got in beside her , but stayed well on his side of the bed, he wasn't going to test his resistance. He thought about Seth, the boy must have some stuff going on with his erratic behavior. Kevin closed his eyes, he didn't really want to stop seeing Mia, maybe if Seth seemed okay with it, ,they could still go out.

* * *

Mia woke the next morning and realized right off she wasn't alone, she tried to remember last night, the she looked and realized she wasn't in her bedroom, and she realized the warm hard body pressed against her back was Kevin, she would recognize his yummy smell anywhere. She wiggled a little and realized he had one arm wrapped tightly around her, she also realized something very big was pressed in the curve of her butt, her eyes widened, the man was huge from what she was feeling. "You feel so good." Kevin murmured in her hair.

Mia managed to turn over ."I'm fully dressed, you didn't try anything last night."

Kevin smiled and kissed her nose. "I like my women fully awake and responsive, you were tired."

She smiled and snuggled up to him, he felt so good. Kevin sighed, she felt so right in his arms like she was just right to fit snuggly against him.

Kevin held her close and just enjoyed feeling her warm body in his arms. "Mia, I been rethinking this whole not dating anymore, that idea sucks"

Mia smiled against his chest. "Yeah I think so too."

He lifted her head and gave her a slow warm kiss. "Mmmm."

Kevin smiled and pulled her back to his chest. They stayed that way for half and hour, just snuggling, with Kevin kissing her once in a while, but it went no further.

"Mommy."

Mia about jumped out of her skin and sat up, thank God she and Kevin were actually dressed. "Hey baby."

The little boy walked over, Kevin thought maybe the kid was going to go ballistic finding them sleeping in the same bed. "Can I get in?"

Before Mia could answer, Kevin pulled back the covers and the little boy hopped in snuggling between his mother and Kevin.

"Mommy can we stay here with Kevin today?"

Mia looked at her son, she brushed the curls off his forehead. "I'm sure Kevin has plans and I have work to do."

Kevin looked at the little boy and then at Mia. "If you guys want to hang out today, thats fine, we can go fishing, I mean if you have to work, go get your laptop, you could work here while we go fishing and then I'll make dinner."

Mia thought about it and looked at her son. "Can we mommy, please?"

"Okay, I'll run home and get my laptop." She said getting out of the bed.

Kevin jumped up." Breakfast first, I'll whip up something, you must be starved."

Seth sat up and Kevin nodded at him. "C'mon you can help cook."

The boy jumped out of bed and chased down the hall after Kevin, Mia smiled, her son was definitely acting different around Kevin, she just wondered what brought the change on.

* * *

Kevin and Seth sat on the deck and Kevin showed him how to use the fishing rod, they were waiting for Mia to get back. "Kevin."

Kevin looked at the boy. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a daddy?" He asked looking at the fishing rod in his hands.

Kevin set his rod down. "I did, he died a couple of years ago."

The little boy looked up. "Do you remember what he looks like?"

Kevin nodded. "Sure, I got pictures of him, of the two of us together."

Seth lowered his head. "I'm forgetting my daddy, I'm bad."

Kevin pulled the boy on his lap. "Seth you're not bad, its easy to forget, you were so little when he died, do you have pictures of him?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, but I cant see him in my head anymore."

Kevin patted the boys back. "Seth thats normal."

" I feel bad, I should remember him." The boy said his eyes shiny with tears.

Kevin lifted the boy's chin. "As long as you love him, he'll be right here in your heart." he said tapping the boy's chest.

Seth looked up at Kevin and smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah really." He said hugging the boy, Kevin realized he had thought badly of the boy and while yes he could be a handful, he knew that Seth was a good kid, he was just hurting and confused.

"Do you think my daddy would be mad at me, if you teach me to fish?" The boy asked.

"No, I think he would be happy that you have a friend huh?" Kevin said.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

* * *

Mia sat on the deck with her laptop working, she looked up every so often to watch Kevin and Seth, it made her heart lurch to watch them, both had shed their shirts and were casting their lines out in the tumbling waves, she knew that Seth needed a man in his life, but it worried her,Kevin couldn't even commit to a woman, how could he be their for a child that wasn't his.

She realized she was developing feelings for the man, but she knew even if he didn't say it, he wasn't looking for anything permanent, he had playboy written all over him, she would be a fool to lose her heart to him.

* * *

**Sexual content warning!**

Seth hugged his mother before he took off to play with Emma next door. Kevin and her walked back in his house and she checked the time, it was noon, she had a while before she had to be at work.

Kevin shut and locked the door and took Mia's hand.

Kevin wasted no time pulling her down on the couch and pressing his lips to hers, his tongue pressed at her lips and as soon as her lips parted , his tongue stroked hers, the kiss becoming hot and demanding.

The kiss seemed to go on forever and Kevin turned her till she way laying back on the couch, his hand sliding up her thigh, she tried to protest, but his kiss ended any such protest, she groaned as he settled between legs, he hiked her skirt up and pressed against her, his shaft pressing against her tender flesh.

Kevin ravaged her lips and her arms wrapped around him pulling him closer.

Kevin rocked against her causing explosions of pleasure between her legs, in the back of her mind she knew they had to stop. She dragged her lips away, pulling air in her lungs. "Kevin, stop we cant.."

Kevin smiled and put one finger to her lips. "No sex..I know...But I can make you feel good, let me." He said and bent to brush his lips to hers, she moaned, as he rocked against the apex of her thighs. God it felt so good.

Kevin kept himself under tight control, he wanted to rip her panties off and shove into her, but he wouldn't, his hands spread her thighs and he rubbed against her.

Mia groaned and shoved her hips against his. Kevin lifted his head and looked at her, she was a beauty, her face flushed with pleasure, her got up and jerked her panties down and off in one hard tug. "Kevin.."

"Shhhh trust me." He said and settled back between her legs, he rubbed against her and groaned, God he wanted her, his fingers found her wet passage and plunged in, she screamed and rocked against the rhythm of his fingers.

Kevin kissed her forehead, she was so pretty, he wanted to hold her and love her, make her come. "Thats it little girl, feel good." He asked even as he fingers worked her.

She whimpered with need and Kevin grinned, he forgot about his own pressing need and concentrated on making her come.

Mia was lost, she knew if Kevin took her right now, she would go along without protest, her need was so great, she arched against his probing fingers, needing release, Kevin lay above her watching her in fascination, she was so fucking hot. "Open your eyes baby girl."

Mia opened her eyes her gaze locked with his, his intense green eye held hers. "I want you to come for daddy, you want to come don't you." He asked and pressed a kiss to her lips.

His words made her even hotter, though they caused a blush to flush her face. Kevin's tongue stroked her mouth and his expert fingers made her whimper, he lifted his head. " Come on baby girl, come for me scream my name." And she did, her body quivered and her hips arched against him and she screamed his name as the world fell out from beneath her.

Kevin smiled in satisfaction as he felt her tighten around his fingers, he continued to stroke her through the climax. "Good girl." He soothed his voice washing over her. Kevin held her till her body stopped trembling, he pulled his fingers out of her and made a great show of licking his fingers, which made her blush blood red, he just grinned and settled between her legs. "Feel better baby girl?"

She nodded shyly, she felt his need pressed against her. Kevin kissed her gently, they lay there wrapped around each other, Mia shifted and reached down between them rubbing her hand down his bulging shorts, Kevin groaned. "My turn." He said and grinned down at her.

Mia smiled and scrambled out from under him, she got on her knees in front of the couch and Kevin came pretty close to shooting in his pants, he had to close his eyes to calm down, hell he had been hoping for a hand job, but this was a dream come true, he felt her hands on his shorts. Kevin sat up and she scooted between his legs, she tugged his shorts down and she shifted so she could pull them off.

When her gaze came back to his shaft, her eyes widened. "Oh my God."

Kevin laughed. "You're not scared are you." He asked reaching out to caress her cheek.

"Maybe a little." She said blushing.

Mia's hand reached out to grasp his large shaft and he moaned at the feel of her small hand on his erection, she was fascinated by his size and her thumb ran over the head rubbing the the drop of moisture she found there, Kevin was afraid he would spill in her hand.

She smiled and decided to put him out of his misery. She slid him between her lips and her tongue stroked the under side of his shaft, Kevin grabbed her long hair wrapping his fingers in it, he was so turned on , just watching her suck his dick, was making him want to shoot his load. "Thats its baby girl, suck my dick."

Mia groaned, he was turning her on again, she pushed down harder sending his shaft to the back of her throat, Kevin moaned, she was killing him.

Mia moved her head up and down wanting nothing more than to please him, taste him, his large shaft was almost to much for her to handle, but she worked as mush as she could in her mouth, deep throating him, making him fairly whimper, he meet her bobbing head with his hips, thrusting deeper in her mouth, his hands locked in her hair.

Mia's hand rubbed up his thighs and stooped between his legs cupping his balls, it was to much for Kevin, he thrust deep in her mouth and shot his seed deep in her mouth, the climax washed over him and he growled as he continued to thrust in her mouth, Mia let him take over, and moaned as she felt his shaft sliding over her tongue again and again. When he collapsed against the couch, she continued to lick his shaft and rub it with her hands, still marveling at the size of it, finally she released him and sat back on her heels, looking up at him.

Kevin got turned on just seeing her on her knees in front of him. He vowed he would be seeing her like this on a regular basis, she gave the best head he ever got, he reached out and caressed her smooth cheek. "Baby girl, do you know how good you look on your knees in front of me?"

She blushed, but he held her head up, not letting her turn away. "Don't, you're beautiful." he leaned forward kissing her gently and pulled back, he knew now more than ever, he wasn't about to stop seeing her, he was going to have her, he would just have to be patient. "Are you mad at me?"

Mia smiled. "Do I look mad?"

Kevin finally took her hand and pulled her in his lap holding her close. "I am sorry if I pushed you Mia, you just make me crazy."

Mia laid her head on his chest. "You make me crazy too, I never felt the way you make me feel Kevin."

The words stroked his ego. "So I make you feel hotter than any other guy?"

Mia sighed. "Theirs only been one other my husband, and we got married because I got pregnant, I wasn't in love with him, but he was a good man , we were friends and we made a good marriage."

Kevin was blown away, so she had only been with one man, no wonder she didn't want to rush into sex. He found a new respect for her and he bent and kissed her cheek. "Mia, I'll try not to rush you, if I go to far, just smack me in the head, okay?"

She smiled and cuddled close to him."How about we go grab some lunch before you go to work, Scott and Bailey are taking Seth and Emma to the boardwalk, they'll be a while."

She nodded and he let her up, but the site her ass inspired him to give her a hearty smack. She squealed and turned around. "Sorry couldn't resist." He said smiling.

Mia bent and kissed him and bent to grab her panties and went down the hall to the bathroom.

Kevin leaned back on the couch, she was so damn hot, he couldn't wait to hit that, he closed his eyes imagining what her hot pussy would feel like.

"Kevin Nash."

His eyes popped open and he seen what Mia was staring at and grinned. "Sorry baby girl, I was imagining fucking you."

Mia turned red, but walked over and Kevin pulled her down beside him. "I don't guess you would pet him for a bit?"

Mia laughed and lowered her head. "I'll do you one better."

Kevin groaned and threw his head back, this woman was a dream come true.

* * *

Kevin kissed leaned in the window and kissed her. "I'll see you tonight."

She nodded and smiled. "Look can you bring some of your clothes and you laptop, maybe you can stay tonight." He said.

Mia frowned. "Kevin I'm not sure if we should make a habit of this."

Kevin kissed her again. "Please."

Mia sighed. "Just for tonight."

He nodded as he watched her drive off, but he knew he would get his way, the more he had her here, the better the chances were she would give in and have sex with him, he was obsessed with her, and he had to have her, he wouldn't push her if she backed off, but he would definitely be doing more of what they had done today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Sunday morning rolled around and Mia sat up in bed, it was the first night she had spent at home in a while, she missed sleeping beside Kevin.

She was surprised after their romp on the couch, he hadn't tried anything else, they just slept curled up together, they would kiss a little but that was it.

Mia sighed and got up, she wanted Kevin just as badly as he wanted her, but she was scared, she knew she already had feelings for him, sleeping with him would leave her vulnerable.

She went downstairs and started breakfast for Seth, she fixed his favorite chocolate chip pancakes.

Seth came and and hugged his mother. "Happy Birthday Seth." She said lifting her boy in her arms. "Thank you Mommy."

Mia sat him down and put a plate of pancakes on the table and got the whipped cream for him.

Seth sat down and started eating. "Mommy are you sure Kevin is coming to my party?"

She nodded. "Yeah in fact he's coming early to help us to decorate, then Emma and Uncle Scott and Aunt Bailey will be here a little later.

He grinned. "Its gonna be so much fun Mommy."

Mia nodded and hugged him. "Yeah it is."

* * *

Seth ran to the door and smiled at Kevin. "Come in."

"Happy Birthday kid." He said sitting the bags down. Seth stood back for a minute, but then he stepped forward and hugged Kevin. "Thank you."

Kevin shook his head, the kid was doing a lot better these days. Kevin lifted him in his arms. "So how does it feel to be five?"

Seth grinned. "I'm a big boy now."

"Ha don't let you mommy hear you say that, you gotta be her baby, you know."

Seth grinned. "I know." Kevin set the boy to his feet.

Mia walked in and hugged Kevin. "Thanks for coming by to help out."

"No Problem, I brought some decorations and the cake."

"Kevin thats so sweet." Mia said.

He just shrugged, he wanted the boy to have a good birthday, they all walked n the kitchen and when Mia took the cake from the bag, Seth squealed. "It's a Hardy boys cake, coooool." He said jumping around.

Mia kissed Kevin's cheek. "You're great."

He just grinned. "Yeah I know."

* * *

Mia smiled as they sang happy birthday to Seth, he looked so happy. They all sat around the kitchen having cake and ice cream .

"So we're taking Emma and Seth to the aquarium after the party, you guys can just leave her here, we'll bring her home tonight." Kevin said.

Scott grinned. "Thats fine." He winked at his wife and Bailey blushed, she knew a kid free afternoon meant they would spend it in the bedroom which was fine by her.

Mia grinned, it was obvious the two of them were in love, they made a sweet couple.

"Mommy can I open my presents?" Seth asked.

She nodded, Seth looked at the big pile of presents with excitement. He opened the ones from his mother, delighted with the two wrestlers he had asked for and a Jeff Hardy shirt. "Thanks Mommy." He said kissing her.

Emma handed him a present. "This is from me."

Seth grinned and opened it. "Look Mommy, its a Undertaker shirt,cool."

"Thanks Emma." he said and hugged her.

Seth squealed at the present he got from Scott and Bailey, it was a Wrestling ring for his figures. "Oh my gosh." he ran over hugging them both. "Thanks Uncle Scott, Aunt Bailey."

The couple hugged him and Mia thanked them, they were very sweet to her son.

Seth grabbed the last present from Kevin, he opened it and looked at Kevin. "It's tickets for Raw, there coming to Tampa after Christmas."

The boy started jumping up and down. "Thank you Kevin." He said hugging Kevin tight.

Kevin hugged the boy, glad he had made him happy. "What about Emma?"

Kevin grinned. "There a ticket for Emma too, and for your mommy."

Emma threw herself at Kevin hugging him. "You're the best Uncle in the world."

Kevin grinned. "Yeah I know."

Scott smirked. "And so modest."

Mia smiled, Kevin was a great guy, she was lucky to be dating someone like him, but she had a feeling it would be over quickly if she gave into his desire to have sex, Kevin was the type once the thrill of the chase was over, he would be gone.

* * *

Kevin and Mia strolled behind the kids hand in hand. "Its been a great day Kevin, thanks for everything you did."

Kevin lifted her hand and kissed it. "No problem."

Emma jabbed Seth. "Uncle Kevin just kissed your Mommy's hand."

"Ugg gross." Seth said.

Emma grinned. "Its not gross, they have to kiss and stuff, so Uncle Kevin will marry her, silly."

Seth looked at Emma. "Really?"

"Of course." She said. "Everybody knows, you have to kiss and hold hands and then you get married, then Uncle Kevin will be your daddy and then me and you will be cousins. "

Seth and Emma stopped to look at some sharks. "How do you know all this stuff?"

Emma smiled at Seth. "Cause I'm a girl, we know all the stuff about love."

Seth shrugged, he liked Kevin, he didn't at first, well it was mostly he had felt bad for liking Kevin, but the more he thought about it, he wouldn't mind having Kevin for a daddy, and he really liked the thought of Emma being his cousin. "I want to be your cousin."

Emma smiled and put her arm around him. "Me too, I hope they hurry up and get married, then your Mommy would move in Uncle Kevin's house and we would live right next to each other.

"Yeah I hadn't thought about that , cool." Seth said.

Mia smiled at the kids. "Wonder what all the whispering is about?"

Kevin laughed. "With those two, who knows, probably making plans for when we go to the show, they both seem excited."

She grinned. "Yeah Emma is already making plans to get Jeff Hardy's autograph."

Kevin smiled."Don't say anything, I want to surprise them, but I'm going to take them backstage to meet some of the guys."

"They are going to flip." She said.

Kevin wrapped a big arm around her and bent to sneak a kiss."Yeah I know."

"Did ya see, Uncle Kevin kissed her right on the lips, yeah they'll be getting married for sure."

Seth watched them, they were holding hands a lot and kissing, but he was worried, what if Kevin didn't want to be his daddy, after all he could be really bad sometimes.

Seth took Emma's hand. "Let's look at the whales."

She nodded and followed him. "Okay."

When they got back to Mia's house, Kevin and Emma came in for a little while so the two kids could play, they were busy with Seth's new wrestling toys and Kevin pulled Mia down on the couch. "You're off tomorrow, come stay with me tonight?"

"Kevin..I don't know..."

"C'mon, I'll cook, throw some steaks on the grill, I'll even do the dishes." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Well on one condition..." She said smiling.

"What?" Kevin asked putting his arms around her.

"Come with Seth and me tomorrow to pick out a tree and help us decorate?" Mia said leaning on his big chest.

"I think we can work something out, only if you help me decorate my place, Emma will never forgive me if I don't put a tree up." Kevin stroked her long hair.

"Deal." Mia said grinning.

Kevin bent his head and kissed her again, he felt like he could kiss her forever, he was a pretty much, lets fuck, sorta guy, but with Mia he felt like he could spend just hours kissing her, what was it about her lips thats were so intoxicating?

* * *

Mia made a salad while Kevin was out on the grill. "Mommy."

Mia looked up and smiled at Seth. "Yeah baby?"

"Are we staying with Kevin tonight?" He was sitting at the table, playing with his wrestlers.

"Yeah, if you want to." She said.

Seth nodded. " I like it here, are you going to marry Kevin?"

Mia about choked, if Kevin heard that he would run for the hills. "Umm no we're just friends, thats all."

Seth didn't say anything, but he knew Mommy and Kevin had been kissing a lot, did friends kiss all the time?

Kevin brought the steaks in and set them down. "Seth go wash your hands."

Seth nodded and dragged his toys off the table and went to wash his hands. Kevin watched Mia, he was so hot for her, but he knew she wasn't ready to have sex, he felt bad for pushing her thats why he had left her alone all week.

He just couldn't seem to help himself. Seth came running back in and hopped in a chair. Kevin fixed the boy a plate and handed it to him. "Thank you."

Kevin smiled at the boy. They all sat down and started eating. "Kevin can we come here on christmas?"

Mia looked at her son. "Seth its not nice to invite yourself like that." She corrected.

Seth looked down at his plate. "Sorry."

Kevin reached over and patted the boy's back. "Its okay, thats a great idea, I'm having Christmas dinner with Scott and Bailey, you guys come to, I'm sure Bailey would love some help in the kitchen, and Emma would love having her best friend there."

Seth looked up excited. "Can we Mommy?"

Mia looked at Kevin. "I'm not sure you should invite us with out asking Bailey."

Kevin laughed. "You're kidding right, Bailey loves you guys, she'll be thrilled."

"Well ask her first, if its okay, then sure, I'll be happy to bring over a few dishes and some pies, and give her a hand." Mia said.

"Great." Kevin said and went back to his food, he didn't even wonder why it was so important for him to spend the day with Mia and Seth, he kept telling himself, it was just a part of his plan to get Mia into bed, even though he knew it was beginning to be more than that.

* * *

Mia sat beside her son on the bed and read him a story, he yawned and laid his head on her. Mia wrapped her arm around him and finished the story. "Mommy where's Kevin?"

"He's watching football." She said and she got up and bent down to give him a kiss. "Goodnight."

"I wanna say goodnight to Kevin." The little boy said.

"Okay, I'll tell him." She said and went out to the living room. "Seth wants to say goodnight."

Kevin got up and kissed her as he passed her. She smiled and went and flopped on the couch.

Kevin sat down on the edge of the bed. "Night Seth."

Seth sat up. "Night Kevin, Thanks for coming to my birthday, I had a good time."

Kevin smiled. "I did too, now get some sleep , its late and your mom has a big day planned tomorrow."

Seth leaned forward and hugged Kevin and Kevin wrapped his arms around the boy, he was really starting to like the little fellow. He laid the boy back and covered him up and turned the small lamp on for him.

Kevin found Mia on the couch nearly asleep. He knelt down beside the couch and kissed her gently. "Go on to bed, I'm going to finish the game,"

"I'm not sleepy." She protested.

Kevin laughed. "Yeah right, I know, you want daddy to tuck you in huh?"

Mia slapped his arm. "Shut up."

"Uhh huh, Baby is cranky." He said and lifted her in his arms carrying her off to his bedroom, it took all his self control not to pounce on her, Kevin was a sexual person, sex had always been a mainstay in his life, women were easily assessable to him, but since he had met Mia, he had been in a long dry spell. Kevin laid her on the bed, her brushed the curls off her face. "I can undress you, if you like?" he said grinning at her.

Mia giggled. "I think I'll be safer if I do it myself."

"That you will." He bent and kissed her and then left the room, Mia sighed, she wanted him, but she was scared, if she gave in, he would dump her, she just knew it and she enjoyed being with him to much to lose him.

Mia got up and grabbed one of Kevin's shirts and went to take a shower.

* * *

Kevin got up and switched off the TV and made sure the doors were locked, he checked on Seth and headed to his bedroom, he pulled off his clothes and threw them in the hamper and went to shower.

He got out and dried off and brushed his long hair. Kevin walked in the bedroom and pulled on a pair of boxers and climbed in the bed, he pulled Mia in his arms and kissed her cheek.

He smiled as she snuggled closer in her sleep. Kevin could only hope she was ready to have sex soon, he was to old to be going around with a case of the blue balls.

* * *

Mia woke and turned over to look at the digital clock, it was only four, she sighed and turned on her back, Kevin turned to face her. "Cant sleep?"

"No, you?"

"Kind of hard to sleep with a hard on from hell." He teased.

He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her hand slide over the front of his boxers. "Wow, he is hard isn't he." She teased.

Kevin scooted closer to her. "Keep pettin him baby." He growled.

Mia smiled and slide her hand beneath the waistband, rubbing the hot hard flesh she found there.

Kevin groaned. "Mia take your panties off."

"Maybe I shouldn't..."

"C'mon, I'm just going to play with it." He said sliding his own hand under her shirt.

"Kevin, really we shouldn't be doing this..."

Kevin sat up suddenly. "Oh for Christ's sake, drop the virgin act Mia, I'm a grown man, and I need more than a hand job to satisfy me, grow up." He snapped and got out the bed and walked out of the room slamming the door.

Mia wiped the tears that had sprung to her eyes, she had ruined everything, maybe she should just let him have what he wanted, either way he was going to end up dumping her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! It's two for one day, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kevin sat on the deck, it was cool out and the breeze teased his long hair. He knew Mia was probably in there crying, but a womans tears never did much for him, he thought most women used tears to manipulate men, and he was wasn't going to be controlled, she was already using sex, to try to make him commit to a relationship, but she was barking up the wrong damn tree.

He looked over when he saw Bailey and Scott walk out on their deck, Bailey kissed Scott and then took off running down the beach for her morning run.

Kevin got up and walked over. "Morning."

Scott got up. "Sit down. I'll grab us some coffee."

Kevin parked his big frame in one of the chairs and Scott came out with two steaming mugs, he handed one to Kevin and sat down. "Okay whats wrong?"

Kevin sighed. "Same shit, Mia wont have sex, she's trying to trap me you know how women are, she deprives me of pussy so long, by the time she give me some, I'll be like, thats best damn pussy I ever had, then the next thing you know, I have a ring through my nose."

Scott sipped his coffee and looked at his friend. Kevin would never take his advice. "You know Kevin, this is for the best, I didn't want to say anything, but Mia is not really your type."

Kevin looked up sharply at Scott. "What do you mean?"

"Well shes been married before, you know, you want someone who hasn't been married before, she's got baggage, I mean Seth is bratty, and she's holding sex over your head, so you really want to be with a woman like that?"

Kevin frowned. "Now wait a minute, I never said she was a bad person, Mia is a good girl, she takes good care of Seth, and she works really hard, okay, its not that, I like her, its just , well never mind, I mean Mia is great, don't put her down, and Seth is not a brat, he's just going through some tough times, he's not a bad kid."

Scott had to bite his lip to keep from grinning. "Well even so, you're not meant to settle down, better just to let her go, and go on with the way you used to be, you're not husband or father material, we both know that."

Kevin's frowned deepened. "What the hell does that mean, you think I'm to stupid to be a dad or a husband?"

"No, too selfish, you could never love anyone as much as you love yourself, thats just you." Scott said

"Oh thanks a lot buddy, glad to know you think I'm a selfish prick."

Scott just shrugged."Hey I like you fine the way you are, I'm not the one trying to turn you into Ward Cleaver."

Kevin slammed the cup down. "She's not doing that, dammit Scott, you twisted everything around."

Scott sat back and looked at his steaming friend. "No, thats pretty much what you said."

Kevin got up and glared at Scott. "You're still a jerk, marriage hasn't changed that."

Kevin stomped off and Scott finally let loose of the laughter he had been holding in. Kevin was really nuts and it was going to get worse before the big dummy finally tapped.

* * *

Kevin walked back in his house shutting the door, he sighed and walked down to his bedroom, he stood in the doorway and looked at Mia, she was till laying where he left her, her face buried in the pillow.

Dammit, he hated to deal with crying women. He walked over and sat down beside her. "Mia, I'm sorry, I was being a jerk."

She lifted her head and Kevin swallowed hard, she had big tears in her eyes and her face was red, he didn't want to care, didn't want to give a shit, but he did. "C'mon stop that crying, no sense in that." He said gruffly trying to act like the tears weren't ripping a hole in his chest.

He groaned when she lifted her hands and rubbed the tears from her eyes, she was so damn cute, adorable, beautiful, God he was turning into a sap. "I'm sorry Kevin, you're right, I shouldn't be in your bed tempting you, you're a normal man, with needs, I don't know what I was thinking."

Kevin lifted his hand to brush a tear off her cheek, she was so damned pretty, his mind started to wander for a moment, he imagined how she would look after a good hard fuck, he shook his head, damn he was a sick fuck, but he couldn't control himself around her. "Mia, I know you're not ready, I pushed to hard, I'm sorry."

Mia rubbed her burning eyes again. "If you still want to, we can." She said looking up at him.

Kevin was tempted, but he knew she was only trying to please him, which thrilled him. "No, its okay Mia." He finally gave in and pulled her in his arms. Mia wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's cuddle for a while, and then we'll go get a tree."

Mia nodded and laid in his arms. "Kevin, I'm not trying to trap you."

Kevin ran his hands through her thick curls and bent to kiss her. "I know Mia, I'm sorry I said that."

She cuddled closer and the two fell back to sleep, nothing more on their mind than being in each others arms.

* * *

Kevin felt something poking him in the ribs and opened his eyes, he smiled at Seth, who was standing beside the bed.

"Mornin Seth."

"Mornin, I'm hungry." The little boy said. Kevin sat up and stretched. "Okay, c'mon, I'll fix you some breakfast. They headed down the hallway and Seth hopped in a chair while Kevin poured him some milk. "Want some sausage and eggs?" Kevin asked grabbing a frying pan.

"Yes." The boy said drinking his milk.

Kevin started breakfast and Seth chatted with him about getting a tree. "Can we get a really big one?"

"Sure anything you want." Kevin said setting a plate of toast, eggs and sausage in front of the boy.

Kevin sipped hot coffee and fixed a plate of food for Mia to eat when she got up.

She came in about twenty minutes later and smiled at the guys. "Good morning."

"Mornin." Seth said and hugged her when she bent to kiss his cheek, she dropped a kiss on Kevin's cheek and accepted a cup of hot coffee. "Thanks."

They finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. "Can Emma come with us." Seth asked as he pulled on the clothes his mother handed him.

Kevin nodded. "Let me call and see if she's up."

He went to get his cellphone and called and came back saying they would pick Emma up on their way out.

Seth grinned. "Good, I'm glad Emma is coming." He said running down the hall to wait on the deck.

* * *

Kevin took Mia's hand and kissed her.

Kevin and Mia laughed as the two kids carefully inspected every tree in the lot. "We been here twenty minutes, how long does it take to pick out a tree?" Kevin asked.

Emma grinned up at her Uncle. "You have to find the perfect tree Uncle Kevin."

Mia smiled and they walked behind the kids. "I still have trouble getting used to Christmas in Florida."

Mia smiled. "Where are you from?"

"Detroit, Christmas means cold, where I'm from." He said.

She smiled. "Well I guess I'm used to it."

The kids finally picked two trees, one for Mia's house, a small one, and one for Kevin's, he let the kids get the biggest tree she had ever seen. Kevin got the trees tied down in the back of the truck and they headed to the mall to pick up enough ornaments and lights to decorate the big tree.

Kevin took them out to lunch at a Mexican restaurant. They ordered and the kids started their own conversation about the upcoming Monday Night Raw.

Kevin took Mia's hand and kissed it. "I'm having a good time."

Mia smiled. "Me too."

They all started eating when the food arrived and Emma and Seth dug in like they were starving. "So I guess we'll go to your house and set your tree up first and then go to my place."

Mia nodded. "Okay."

Emma started giggling and they looked over to see the two kids throwing peppers at each other. "Thats enough." Kevin warned.

Both kids looked up. "We're just having fun." Seth said tossing another pepper, Emma giggled.

Mia looked at Seth. "Seth stop."

Seth frowned "You're mean." His foot kicked the table.

Emma knew Seth was crossing the line, so she tried to give him a look that said stop, but he ignored it.

Kevin reached over and put his hand on Seth's arm. "Thats enough."

Seth glared at Kevin. "Shut up and leave me alone."

Emma's mouth fell open, if she talked that way to mama or daddy, she would getting her butt spanked.

Seth didn't know how things went bad so fast sometimes, he just got angry sometimes, when people always wanted to tell him what to do.

Kevin got up and lifted the boy from his seat. "We'll be right back."

Emma looked at Mia as they walked off. "Its my fault." She said tearfully and rubbed her eyes. "I shouldn't have laughed at him.

Mia patted the girls hand. "He knows better, and you didn't make him talk back."

Emma looked miserable and dropped her fork, Mia was kind of worried too, Seth had been doing so good lately, in fact he had another appointment with Dr. Collins tomorrow, she had hoped he was improving.

* * *

Kevin looked at the tearful boy. "You know better Seth, you don't talk like that to me or you mother, understand?"

Seth nodded, Kevin had carried him out to the truck, and dusted his butt. "I'm sorry."

Kevin lifted the boy in his arms. "Okay, no body's perfect, everyone makes mistakes, its done."

The boy nodded and hugged Kevin, Seth didn't know why he got so mad sometimes, he didn't want Kevin or his Mommy to be mad at him.

Kevin and Seth walked back in a few minutes later and Emma looked at Seth's face and knew he had been crying. "You okay?" She asked when he slid in the chair beside her. "Yeah. Mommy I'm sorry I acted like that."

Mia reached over and kissed him. "Okay, its okay Seth."

The incident seemed soon forgotten as they discussed the rest of their plans for the afternoon, Mia guessed some of Seth's behavior was just needing a strong male role model, it was obvious Kevin wasn't going to put up with bad behavior.

When they drove up in Mia's driveway, there was a car parked their, Mia looked and made a face. "Whats wrong?" Kevin asked."

"It's my parents, I wonder what they want?"

Kevin looked at her. "Do you want to leave, we can go on to my place."

"I don't want Seth around them, he's never even seen them, can you take the kids to the park for a little while, so I can deal with them?"

He nodded. "You sure."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

She turned and smiled at the kids who were talking. "Kevin is taking you to the park for a few minutes, okay?"

They both nodded and she got out of the truck. Kevin back out and she walked up to the car. The windows rolled down as she approached the car. "Mia, where's our grandson?"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Not here." She snapped at her mother.

They had never even seen him, why the interest now?

Her father got out on the other side of the car, he was a impressively large man, with gray hair and eyes much like her own. "Mia, we need to find Samantha, I know you know where your sister is." He demanded.

Mia rounded on her father. "I know nothing, she wanted to get as far away from you as possible, I don't blame her."

Tyson narrowed his eyes. "You listen here, I could buy and sell you, if I wanted to, you tell me where you sister is hiding out, or I'll take your precious son from you."

Mia laughed. "I'm his mother, you wont touch him, listen to me old man, you get away from my home and take your wife, you hurt Sammy, you'll never see her again."

Tyson walked around to the car again. "Samantha needs to get over that, it happened ten years ago, we want our daughter back, she held so much promise, I want her running my company when I'm gone, I'll have my way." He said and got in the car and back out.

Mia shook her head, her and Sammy were twins, Sammy older by three minutes, they weren't identical twins, her parents had preferred her sister from the start grooming her to run the company.

Sammy and Mia were always close, they didn't let their parents ruin their close relationship.

When Sammy was twenty three she fell hard for a guy, her first real love really, he was a struggling college student from poor background, Sammy didn't care, she was in love.

Their parents were beside themselves they threatened and yelled at Sammy but she refused to break up with him.

Then two months later, their father had come in and tossed some papers down in front of Sammy, she looked at them and her face had went white, her father had payed him a million dollars to stop seeing Sammy, and he had took the money and signed a agreement.

Sammy had just been heartbroken, she had always been a quite shy girl, and had really blossomed when she had met Kent, but she drew back in to herself, one morning Mia had woke up to find a note on her nightstand, she told Mia she was leaving to make her own life away from her parents, that she was changing her name and was never going to come back, that was ten years ago and her sister had kept her word, she wondered why they started bugging her about Sammy again, after all this time, she shrugged, they would learn nothing from her.

She tried not to worry about their threat about Seth, she just hoped her father was bluffing, she would not lose her son too those people, no matter what she had to do, but she wouldn't betray her sister either.

She needed to call Sammy and giver her a heads up, if they were really looking for her, they would leave no stone unturned.

* * *

Kevin watched Mia, her parents had upset her today, he could see that, but the kids had been around, so they hadn't had a chance to talk. They had decorated the tree at her house and then went to Kevin's, that monster size tree had taken a while, they had finished a short time ago and Mia was throwing a qiuck dinner of grilled chicken together for them.

The kids settled in the living room to watch a movie and Kevin strolled in the kitchen. "Everything okay?"

She nodded. "Fine."

Kevin put his hands on her shoulders. "You can talk to me Mia."

She sighed and hugged him. "Tonight after Seth goes to bed, I don't want to get into it now."

Kevin nodded, he didn't like seeing her upset, if her parents didn't leave her alone, he would take care of it, she didn't need them upsetting her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the great reviews. Slight Sexual Content warning!  
**

* * *

Kevin tucked Seth in and walked back down the hall, he heard the shower running and went and laid back on the bed, it had been a long day, he was ready for bed himself, he was glad Mia was staying tonight, he had showered earlier and had on shorts and a t-shirt.

Kevin looked up when Mia came in, he smiled, she looked as beautiful as usual. "C'mere baby."

She crawled in the bed and laid down resting her head on his chest. Kevin stroked her hair as she told him about her parents visit. Kevin let her talk and said nothing till she finsihed. "So your sister, how old is she?"

"She smiled. "We're twins."

Kevin looked at her surprised. "identical?"

"No, she's much prettier than I am." She said.

Kevin bent and kissed her. "I find that hard to believe."

Mia kissed him back and snuggled in his arms. Kevin stroked her back. "Your parents wont get Seth, I promise you that, don't worry."

"Thanks Kevin, I cant help but worry, I think their just trying to get me to talk, but it wont work."

Kevin looked down at her. "So you know where she's at?"

Mia grinned and nodded. "She's my sister, I've go to see her a couple of times a year, she has a new life and just wants to forget about our parents and what they did.'

Kevin couldn't believe her parents what they had done had been so cruel. He didn't blame her sister for running off, her parents sounded very controlling. "So what does she do, for a living I mean."

Mia looked at him and she knew she could trust him, he saw the look of trust in her eyes, he kissed her forehead. "She already had a degree in computer programming, she writes software for a major company, she's a geek.' She said smiling fondly.

"Well if she's anything like you, she must be amazing." Kevin said.

Kevin turned over and switched out the light, Mia could feel the hardness of his shaft pressing against her, she slid her hand under the waistband of his boxers and stroked the hot silky flesh.

Kevin groaned as her hand pushed down his boxers so she had access to his shaft. "Mia, you don't have to..." She cut him off by kissing him deeply. Kevin caught her face in his hands and kissed her till she was dizzy.

Her hand stroked him with skill and he couldn't believe how close he was, when Mia drew the covers back and scooted down, he about lost it, her warm mouth swallowed him whole, and he arched up, groaning her name.

Kevin just tried to ride the wave of pleasure, the girl had a mouth made for sucking dick. "Thats it baby girl, feels so good." He said as his hands pulled at her long hair.

Kevin opened his eyes and watched as she moved her head up and down over his hard shaft. "Hot baby, so fuckin hot." He murmured.

Kevin felt her tongue rubbing the underside of his shaft and he pushed forward climaxing in her warm mouth, she continued to suck him, till he pulled her in his arms.

He smiled when she yawned and lay against his warm chest cuddling. "Tired baby girl."

She nodded and closed her eyes and Kevin wrapped his big arms around her and watched as she drifted off to sleep.

He wanted to protect her, he would, he wouldn't let her parents hurt her. Kevin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with Mia still wrapped in his arms.

* * *

Mia smiled at Dr. Collins and walked in his office.

Dr, Collins sat down. "Mrs. Kaven, Seth seems to be opening up some, but your son has a lot of anger."

"About his dad's death?" She asked.

"That, but its more than that, he has a lot of anger at losing you, he feels like he lost not just his father, but his mother, Seth wants his life back, with you at home all the time, like it used to be."

Mia was stunned, she guessed she never thought about the fact that everything about his life has changed. "Dr. Collins, I have to work, to take care of him, what can I do?" She asked.

"Well I'm going to be working with him, Seth will adjust to the way things are, but you have to understand where his anger comes from and let him know you understand how he's feeling, he seems happy with his day care arrangements, he likes Emma and his friend Kevin."

Mia nodded. "Yes, I'm glad he's there with Kevin now, he can be a active little boy now, he gets to do a lot of things, he seems happy." She said.

"Well I want to see him once a week, we'll work with him on dealing with his anger, okay?"

Mia thanked the Doctor and went to the playroom to pick up her son. He seemed happy, but at times like yesterday, he seemed to have anger appear out of no where.

* * *

Mia stopped by the house so she could change into her work clothes, Seth ran to his room and grabbed his backpack, he checked it to make sure his wrestlers were in there and his books, he looked in the side compartment and fingered the blue shirt that was in there, it was his dads, the one he had got him for father's day. He took it with him everywhere, sometimes he took it out and slept with it, he pulled the shirt out and held it to his face wanting to think it still smelled like his daddy.

He shoved it back in and zipped up the backpack and went to his dresser and picked up the picture of him and his daddy, Mommy had taken it at the zoo. He looked at the picture and tears filled his eyes. "I love you daddy."

* * *

Kevin kept a close eye on Seth while he dashed in and out of the small waves, Emma had went out with Giselle for the day, she was in town for a few days, and she wanted Emma to spend the day with her.

Seth ran over to Kevin and flopped down. "Can we eat..I'm hungry?"

Kevin nodded and got up, he lifted the boy and Seth wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, Seth was really starting to like Kevin, Emma said Kevin and Mommy would get married, would that make Kevin his daddy, what about his real daddy, Seth was confused by it all, he liked Kevin, but he still had a daddy, he was just in heaven.

Kevin sat the boy down at the table and and washed his hands. He pulled out some hamburger and decided to throw some burgers on the grill.

"Kevin , can I go play with my wrestlers?"

"Yeah Sure, I'll call you when dinner's ready." Kevin said making hamburger patties.

Seth ran into the living room and took his wrestlers out of the backpack, he looked at the big tree, he was so excited about Christmas, he couldn't wait.

Kevin had asked him what he wanted and he told him, he didn't care, that just getting to go to see Raw was the only present he wanted.

But really he did want something, he wanted him and Mommy to stay here with Kevin all the time, to be near Emma and Uncle Scott and Aunt Bailey.

He sat at the coffee table playing , he heard a knock at the door and ran to get Kevin. "Theres someone at the door."

Kevin came off the deck and went and opened the door. "Hey Kev, the girls went out to dinner with Giselle, I figured you could feed me." Scott said grinning.

Seth came running over jumping on Scott. "Uncle Scott!"

Scott grinned and lifted the boy. "Hey big guy."

"Hey look at our tree, we spending Christmas with Kevin." The boy said.

Scott grinned and looked at Kevin, who just shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah I heard you're having dinner with us too."

The little boy nodded. "Yep."

Scott carried the Seth in the kitchen and set him on the counter, he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "So what have you and Kev been up today?"

"We played on the beach and then Kevin started dinner."

Scott grabbed the boy off the counter. "C'mon lets find some sports to watch, while Kevin cooks."

* * *

Seth was having fun with the two men, they had all took their food and flopped down on the couch and was watching football. The guys were drinking beer. "Can I have a beer?"

Both big men looked at him and grinned. "Naw, hold on kid." Scott had got up and tossed the boy a root beer. Seth shrugged it was good enough.

Scott was yelling for his team, so Seth yelled too, he figured out it was fun just hanging out with men.

Seth looked at the guys, he burped and then set his can down and Kevin laughed. "Kid you know we cant act this way around our women right?"

Seth nodded. "I wont ." he said and pulled off his shirt and tossed it the same way Kevin had.

Scott couldn't help but laugh, hanging out with Kevin was good for the kid.

Scott got up and him and Kevin and Seth took their empty cans and put them in the garbage. "I better get home, see you guys later, thanks for dinner."

Seth reached up for a hug and Scott swung the boy up high in the air causing him to laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow kid."

"Bye Uncle Scott."

Scott hugged the boy and set him to his feet.

Kevin walked him to the door and said goodnight and he went back to find Seth cleaning up the popcorn they had got everywhere, Kevin helped him and then he looked at the boy. "Its way past your bedtime."

Seth looked up at Kevin. "Can I stay up with you, please?"

Kevin lifted the boy and flopped down in the recliner. "Sure." He didn't see the harm, Mia was staying here tonight, the boy would probably fall sleep soon enough.

Kevin didn't think to hard on the fact that more and more of Mia's stuff was drifting into his house, clothes, body wash, her personal items sat on his sink, her clothes in one of the drawers in his dresser, the spare room was starting to look like a child's room, toys wrestling posters adorned the walls, if Keven had let his mind linger on that, he probably would have been scared to death.

* * *

Mia used the key Kevin had gave her to let herself in, she walked in the living room and smiled. Kevin and Seth were asleep side by side in the recliner. She went over and lifted her son and carried him down the hallway to the bedroom.

She tucked him in and kissed his cheek and walked down to the bedroom and shed her clothes and turned the shower on.

She sighed as the hot water hit her, it had been a long night, busy. She was dead tired. She lathered up and then rinsed off. She got out and dried off and went in the bedroom and grabbed some panties and a t-shirt and got dressed.

She was worried about the whole thing with her parents, she couldn't get her father's words off her mind. Would they really try to take her son?

She had called her sister and let her know what was going on, she didn't seem to worried, but then her sister had stopped worrying about her parents a long time ago.

Sammy had told her that her and Seth could come stay with her, but Mia had a life here, and then there was Kevin, she knew she had fallen for the man, love had slapped her right in the face, she knew Kevin didn't feel that way, but she didn't care at this point, just being around him was enough.

Mia walked down the hallway and into the living room, she bent and kissed him on the lips.

Kevin opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey Baby girl."

"Hey."

Kevin sat up and pulled her in his lap. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, but I'll fix something, go on to bed."

Kevin shook his head. "No, c'mon I'll fix you something." He got up and lifted her to her feet.

They walked to the kitchen and Mia grabbed a bottle of water and Kevin fixed her a sandwich and set it in front of her. "Thanks."

Kevin nodded and sat down. "You look tired."

"I am, it was busy tonight." She said taking the bite of the sandwich.

Kevin didn't like seeing her working so hard, she could barely keep her eyes open. "So how was Seth tonight?"

Kevin smiled. "Great we had male bonding night, Scott came over and we drank beer and watched football, don't worry root beer for Seth."

Mia smiled, she knew that being with Kevin was great for Seth. "Kevin I appreciate you being so good to Seth."

Kevin smiled and leaned over kissing her. "Seth is a good kid , and he's getting better everyday."

She smiled and nodded, she was relieved he seemed to be getting better, she knew he still had some anger but she had high hopes that he was going to be fine.

Kevin took the empty plate from her. "Alright bedtime little girl." He said lifting her in her arms.

Mia giggled as he bent and kissed her neck, Kevin couldn't help himself, he had such protective urges when it came to her.

Kevin laid her in the bed and shed his shorts and climbed in next to her. "Close your eyes baby girl." he said and pulled her in his arms. He bent and gave her a gentle kiss.

Kevin watched as she cuddled close to him and was soon asleep. Kevin didn't know what was happening to him, he should be having sex with her, he should be pissed because he wasn't having sex, but he wasn't , he was grateful she was in his bed, in his arms, her warm body tucked close to him, he smiled and hugged her closer.

* * *

The next morning Kevin took Seth and Mia out to breakfast and then by her house to grab Seth some more clothes, slowly their stuff was migrating to his place and he was glad, he didn't bother to freak out, he loved being with Mia and Seth was growing on him, he just accepted it.

He hadn't even thought about partying since the one night, he had gotten so drunk he passed out in the hotel room.

They spent the morning at the park playing with Seth and then went back to Kevin's so Mia could get some work done.

She worked on the deck while Seth and Kevin went fishing, she smiled as she watched them, Seth was so different now, he looked at Kevin like he was some hero, she was happy her son had a man in his life and she knew he loved Scott and Bailey and Emma.

The boy seemed so happy now, she just hoped there didn't come a time when the boy's love for Kevin backfired, Kevin wasn't the settling down type, what happened when he grew tired of them?


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the great reviews! I had a question about Sammy, she changed her last name, but still uses her first, we'll get a little more information on Sammy toward the end of this fic and in the next fic I'm doing.**

* * *

Kevin sighed it was two days before Christmas, he and Scott had put off their shopping long enough. Mia was at work. He took Seth over to Bailey's and she agreed to watch Seth while him and Scott went Christmas shopping.

Seth and Emma set on the floor watching wrestling tapes and eating popcorn.

"I hate shopping." Scott complained.

"Me to." Kevin said.

Bailey smiled. "Get it over with, I been done for weeks."

Seth got up and ran over to Kevin. "When will you be back?"

Kevin looked at his watch. "Its five now, we should be back by eight, okay." The boy nodded and hugged him.

Emma ran over and hugged her daddy and Kevin. "Have fun."

Kevin grumbled shopping was not fun, he hated shopping.

The two men left and the kids settled back down and Bailey went to the kitchen to start some dinner.

Seth looked at Emma. "Do you think Mommy and Kevin will get married?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, their always making those funny faces at each other and kissing and stuff."

Seth sighed and flopped back on the floor. Maybe Kevin didn't want to be his daddy, Seth was still kinda feeling funny about that anyway.

He liked Kevin, a lot, but what if he forgot about his other dad, would his real daddy be mad. "Emma what if my real daddy gets mad, he's in heaven ya know."

Emma looked at her friend. "Your daddy loved you, he wants you to be happy, having uncle Kevin for a daddy would make you happy, right?"

Seth nodded. "Then its okay, don't worry." Emma said smiling at him.

* * *

Scott and Kevin wandered the crowded mall in misery. "God I hate this." Scott whined.

Kevin sighed. "Me to, look lets get this over with. I'm going to Victoria's secrets to get Mia some stuff, the the jewelry store, then the toy store."

Scott raised a brow. "Jewelry, something you want to tell me?" he said following Kevin.

Kevin about choked. "No, I want to get her a necklace, some earrings and I want to get Bailey a necklace with Emma's name on it, you bozo."

Scott laughed. "Okay okay, just teasing, so you and Mia doing the nasty yet?"

Kevin sighed. "no."

Scott was shocked. "Huh, you're shitting me, whats the hold up?"

Kevin shrugged. "I guess she's not ready yet."

Scott grinned, Kevin was hooked whether he knew it or not, if he wasn't getting any pussy, yet he was till hanging around, he had it bad.

* * *

Bailey fed the kids dinner and sat down and played a few board games with them. Bailey smiled Seth and Emma were getting along so good, she was glad they both needed a friend. She looked at the time it was seven thirty. "How about we watch a movie, I'll get you guys some cookies and milk, you pick a movie."

The kids picked out a movie and settled on the floor with their cookies and milk. Bailey went to clean the kitchen.

Seth looked at the digital clock, it was almost eight, Kevin would be back soon, he said eight.

* * *

Scott and Kevin were loaded down with bags, they went to stand in line to get the presents wrapped. Neither man had the patience to wrap presents. "Man you bought out the toy store." Scott said grinning.

"You got room to talk, besides some of this is for Emma you know." Kevin said rolling his eyes.

Scott smirked. "Yeah well some of this is for Seth."

Kevin sighed, he knew Scott was trying to read something more into his shopping than just getting some presents for a kid. "Drop it Scott, I'm not playing daddy to Seth, just get that out of your mind, me and Mia are friends more than anything else, I'm just being nice to the kid, I'm his baby sitter right, no big deal."

Scott nodded. "Yeah I can see that, you just dropped a couple of thousand bucks on some random kid, you don't care about, stupid me."

Kevin turned to glare at Scott. "Just because you're happy being married, doesn't mean thats for me, I like being single, I like sleeping with lots of women."

Scott gave him a look. "Oh how many women have you slept with since you met Mia?"

Kevin turned back around. "Just shut up Scott."

Scott laughed, but didn't say anything else, the man was hooked, but he was fighting it tooth and nail.

* * *

Seth stood at the door looking, Bailey came over to him. "Emma fell asleep, I put her to bed, you sleepy?"

He shook his head and looked at the clock again. "The clock says eight forty-five, how late are they?"

Bailey bent down and was worried about the scared look on his face. "Just about forty minutes, but it Christmas time, its busy at the mall."

He looked back out the door. "Their really late."

Bailey wasn't really sure what was going on with him, but he was upset she knew that. "Seth whats wrong?"

The little boy just stared out at the dark driveway, wishing Kevin would drive up.

* * *

Kevin and Scott stopped and had a beer, they both needed one. "I hate shopping." Scott said sighing as he sipped the cold beer.

Kevin nodded. "Me to bro, no more shopping for a long time." He said picking his beer up.

Scott looked at the time, it was after nine. "We better finish this and get home."

Kevin nodded, he was dead tired, he didn't know why anyone would want to go shopping.

* * *

Seth looked behind him, Bailey was in the the kitchen making Christmas cookies. Seth looked at the time and big tears rolled down his cheeks, he ran to his back pack and got his daddy's shirt , he pulled it over his head wrapping himself in it, Seth opened the closet door and got in shutting the door behind him, he curled in a ball and cried, cried for his daddy and for Kevin.

Bailey got up to check on Seth and seen he wasn't at the door. "Seth."

She frowned where did the boy go. Bailey heard him crying, she frowned and headed for the closet, she opened the door to find him curled in a ball crying. "Seth baby, whats wrong?" She scooped him up and carried him to the couch, he was crying so hard, he couldn't talk. "Baby shhhh." She said as she rocked him.

Scott and Kevin walked in laughing but that stopped when they seen Bailey on the couch with a crying Seth. Kevin rushed over and took the boy. "Seth whats wrong buddy."

The boy looked up and grabbed on to Kevin like a life line. "You said eight, you said you'd be back at eight." He cried burying his face in Kevin's neck.

Bailey took Scott's hand and pulled him in the kitchen, she figured Kevin could get the boy talking.

Kevin sat down on the couch holding the boy close. "Seth I'm sorry I'm late the mall was busy, son its okay."

Seth looked up at Kevin with tears running down his little face. "My daddy was late, I waited and waited, but he never came back, I thought you ..." The boy trailed off.

Kevin got it, the boy thought he was in a car wreak that he wasn't coming back. "Seth I'm sorry, I should have called, I'm fine, just because I'm late doesn't mean I'm not coming back."

Seth hugged Kevin tight. "I was scared."

Kevin rubbed the boy's back. "What you wearing there buddy?"

Seth looked up at Kevin. "My daddy's shirt, I keep it in my backpack."

It took a lot to get to Kevin, but that did, the poor kid was carrying around his daddy's shirt, he could only imagine the confusion and pain the kid had went through when his dad died.

Kevin lifted the boy and and grabbed his back pack. "Let's go home little man."

Seth nodded, he clung to Kevin. Kevin walked in the kitchen. "I'm taking him home, I'll call you guys later."

Bailey nodded and kissed Seth's cheek. "Bye sweetheart."

"Bye Aunt Bailey."

Scott tousled the boys hair. "Bye kid, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

The boy nodded and laid his head on Kevin's shoulder.

Bailey looked at Scott after they left. "Seth loves him, I hope he don't get hurt again."

Scott smiled and pulled his wife in a hug. "Kevin loves him too, he's starting to realize it, just have a little faith."

Bailey hoped so, Seth was very vulnerable right now.

* * *

Kevin gave the boy a bath and put him in his pajamas. "Do you want your daddy's shirt?"

Seth shook his head and took the shirt and put it back in his backpack. Kevin fixed them a bowl of popcorn and they both got in the recliner.

They watch sports center, but Kevin noticed how Seth stuck right to his side. "You okay Seth?"

Seth looked up at Kevin. "Yeah, I was real scared, but I'm okay now."

Kevin set the popcorn aside and lifted the boy on his lap. "Seth I would never do anything to scare you, I'm sorry,"

The boy nodded and hugged him. Seth soon fell asleep and Kevin got up and put him to bed. He went out to his truck and got the presents putting them under the tree.

He was surprised by how strong his feelings were for the boy, he couldn't stand the kid at first, now he just wanted to protect him and take care of him.

* * *

Mia stopped at her house to get the mail and frowned when she seen the big brown envelope. She looked at the return address and saw it was from a law firm, she opened it with trembling hands and looked at the thick set of papers. "Bastards."

They were going to try to take her baby, they claimed she was was a unfit mother, the court date was set for the end of January.

Tears pricked her eyes, how could they do this. She threw the papers on the seat of the car and backed out, how the hell could she fight them?

She picked up her cell phone, she knew it was late but she had to talk to Sammy.

* * *

Kevin looked up when he heard Mia come in, one look at her face had him on his feet. "Baby girl, whats wrong?" Kevin asked pulling her in his arms.

Mia broke down at his words and started crying. Kevin sat on the couch and pulled her in his arms. "Baby talk to me."

Mia lay against him tears running down her cheeks. In a halting voice she told him about the papers from her parents lawyers.

Kevin felt anger coursing through him, he wanted to go punch her dad in the face. He held her and rubbed her back. When she had calmed down he lifted her chin. "Mia no one is going to take Seth from you, I promise you that."

Mia shook her head. "You cant make that promise, you don't know my parents."

"I don't care, I'm calling my lawyer first thing in the morning, we'll go see him, take the papers and see where you stand." He said kissing her forehead.

Mia shook her head. "Kevin I don't have the money for a lawyer, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Mia, don't worry about the money, I'll take care of it." Kevin said and he pulled her close in her arms.

"No, I cant take money from you." She said.

There was no way she was going to start taking money from Kevin.

Kevin put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look at her. "Nonsense, I'm not to going to hear another word, I'll take care of it, not one more word about money, I care about you and Seth, and we'll do what we have to do to keep Seth with you."

When she opened her mouth to protest again, he put his finger over her lips. "Not one more word about money."

"Kevin what will I do if I lose Seth?" She asked tears welling in her eyes again.

"Look at me." Kevin said looking down at her. When she raised to hers to his he pushed her hair back off her face. "I promise you Seth is not going anywhere, I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure Seth stays with you, do you believe me?"

Mia did believe him, she knew he meant it. "Yes Kevin I believe you."

"Good, Cause I always keep my word, no one is going to take Seth." He said hugging her tight. Mia let out a deep sigh and lay against him, ,she knew Kevin meant it, he would protect her son."

"Seth had a meltdown today."

Mia shifted in his arms. "What happened?"

He told her how the boy had become distraught because he was late and what he had said.

Mia shook her head sadly. "Poor baby, he was waiting at the window for his dad, he did everyday, he would lean on the window waiting for his dad to come home for work, he would jump out and surprise Dave when he walked through the door."

Kevin felt for the little guy. "He was beside himself, I talked to him, told him I was sorry I was late, told him just because I was late it didn't mean anything bad happened."

Mia reached up tugging his face down to hers. "Thank you." Then she kissed him gently, Kevin cupped her face and returned the sweet kiss, his lips gently moving over hers. Kevin sighed and lifted his head looking down at her. "What is it about your kisses baby girl, kissing you is so sweet, could kiss you for days." he said and dipped his head for another taste pressing his lips firmly to her soft lips, her arms came around his neck, pulling him down closer to her, her hand rubbed his beard, her fingertips running over his rough cheek.

Kevin lifted his head and smiled. "Bedtime baby, enough worrying for today."

Kevin stood and pulled her up. "Go shower and I'll fix you a bite to eat."

She smiled and hugged him. He rubbed her back and then turned her around and gently patted her butt. "Go on."

She walked off and Kevin turned to go to the kitchen, he knew her parents were powerful people. But he didn't care, they would not get their hands on Seth no matter what he had to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

* * *

They had dropped Seth off at Scott and Bailey's after explaining what was going on with Mia's parents.

Seth seemed fine this morning having put last night incident behind him and they left him and Emma helping Bailey decorate Christmas cookies.

They arrived at Kevin's lawyer's office, Kevin introduced the two of them. "Mia, this is Trent Calhoun, Trent this is Mia Kavin."

The two shook hands and her and Kevin sat down and she handed him the papers and explained to him what her father had said about taking her son.

Trent was silent as he read the papers. He looked up. "Mia, I'll be honest, Judges rarely take children from their mothers, theres no indication you're neglectful parent, you work hard care for your son, they really have no leg to stand on, I'll spend the next month talking to employers, getting references about what kind of parent you are, I really don't see a problem, I would say they are just trying to scare you."

"But they have lots of money, don't that count?" She asked.

Trent smiled. "Money doesn't make a good parent, don't worry, no need too, I'll take care of everything."

He sounded so confident that a relief settled over Mia. Her and Kevin thanked Trent and left. Kevin put his arm around her. "See I told you, now stop worrying."

"Now its Christmas Eve, lets go grab the kids and take them to visit Santa." Kevin said.

Mia smiled up at him and it hit her, she was in love with this man, head over heels, she realized if she ever lost him, her world would be crushed. "Sound great to me." She said and took his hand and followed him to his truck.

* * *

Kevin grinned as he waited in line with the two kids, they were both bouncing with excitement. "Uncle Kevin, Do you think Santa will bring me what I want?"

Kevin bent down beside Emma. "Well it depends, if your Mama and daddy approve he probably will."

Emma smiled at Kevin. "I want a baby brother or sister."

Kevin's eyes got wide. He better give Scott a head up, Bailey or Scott either one never mentioned having more kids. "Well Maybe you should be asking daddy about that, in fact ask him when you get home." He said thinking how bad Scott would freak out.

Kevin turned to Seth. "How about you."

Seth looked down at his hands. "I'm not sure."

Kevin lifted the boys chin. "C'mon there must be something you want?"

Seth just shrugged. "I just want to be with you and Mommy, thats all."

Kevin put his arm around the boy. "Well I guess we can handle that one, but you might want to tell Santa, what toys you want."

"Here guys." Mia said handing the two children hot chocolate. 'Thank you." The both chorused . She smiled. "You're welcome."

They finally moved to the front of the line and Emma took Seth's hand and pulled him. "C'mon."

When Kevin and Mia went to follow them, Emma turned back, "Its kinda private."

Kevin and Mia smiled and hung back a little, Mia took out her camera and took several pictures of both children with Santa.

After a few minutes both kids came running over smiling. "Okay we're done."

Kevin lifted both kids in his big arms. "Okay lets head home, its Christmas Eve. Scott and Bailey are coming over, we're going to spend the evening together."

"Oh Boy, Seth we get to spend Christmas Eve together." Emma said hanging on to Kevin.

Mia smiled happily, everything seemed so perfect, she just hoped she could keep her mind off her parents custody suit.

* * *

Kevin got up and got him and Scott another beer, he found Mia and Bailey in the kitchen putting more Christmas cookies on a plate for everyone. "I'll take that." Kevin said and bent to kiss Mia.

She smiled up at him and it just took Kevin's breath away. "You guys sit down, you been baking all evening." Kevin said.

Bailey grinned. "Well you guys would throw a fit if you didn't have enough pies and cakes tomorrow."

He grinned. "I see your point." He kissed Mia again and left the kitchen with the beer and cookies.

Bailey took two pies out of the oven and sat them on a cooling rack. "You love him."

Mia sighed and poured herself and Bailey a glass of wine. "Yeah."

Bailey took the wine and the two women sat down at the table. "Have you told him?"

Mia shook her head. "I don't think he would want to hear that, Kevin is not looking for anything permanent."

"Neither was Scott, but he came around nicely and so will Kev, he's crazy about you and Seth, he's just slow, be patient." Bailey said.

Mia looked up at Bailey. "I love him, I'll wait and be patient, I just worry about Seth, he really likes Kevin, I don't want him hurt."

Bailey nodded. "Believe me I can understand that, but I don't think Kevin would hurt Seth, its obvious he cares about him and that he cares about you, he just has to admit it to himself."

Mia hoped so, she loved Kevin so much, but she didn't have the nerve to tell him.

* * *

Emma munched on a cookie , her and Seth sat near the big tree shaking presents, Kevin's presents to her was under the tree and it was driving her crazy what Uncle Kevin had got her. "Kevin says we'll bring your presents over tomorrow when we come for dinner." Seth said shoving a whole cookie in his mouth.

Emma nodded. "I just hope Santa can give us what we asked for. "I really want a baby for Christmas, I asked daddy, like Uncle Kevin said and he got all funny looking and then he said he had to talk to Mama about that one." She sighed and grabbed another cookie.

Seth looked back at the adults, they were laughing and smiling and having a good time, Mommy was sitting on Kevin's lap, she looked really happy, maybe Santa would make them get married, he hoped so.

He felt bad sometimes cause he missed his daddy, but he liked Kevin, and Emma said it was okay to get a new daddy, he could still love his other daddy. Seth sighed.

Emma patted his back. "Don't worry, I got this." She said holding up a sprig of mistletoe.

"Whats that." He asked looking at the green stuff.

"Mistletoe, if you hold it over two people they got to kiss." Emma said and got up grinning.

Seth watched as she went over to his Mommy and Kevin. She held the Mistletoe over their heads. "Uncle Kevin, Aunt Mia, you have to kiss, Mistletoe."

The four adults started laughing and Kevin bent to press a kiss to Mia's lips. "How that?"

Emma giggled. "Good."

Scott grabbed his giggling daughter. "What about me and Mama?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Daddy you and Mama don't need no mistletoe, you kiss all the time."

Bailey laughed and so did Scott. "True." He said planting a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

The kids took off to go play under the tree and Scott looked at Kevin. "C'mon, lets grab a few more beers."

Kevin got up and followed Scott into the kitchen. Scott handed Kevin another beer. "I think Niblet is playing matchmaker."

Kevin grinned. "Yeah I got that."

"So what is going on between you and Mia?" Scott asked leaning back on the counter.

"Bro, we haven't even slept together, okay, theres nothing going on at the moment." Kevin said taking a drink of beer.

"No dumb ass, not sex, I mean she has spent the night over at your place all week, I mean if she's not giving you ass, why are you still hanging out with her? Scott asked trying to get Kevin to admit he had feelings for Mia.

Kevin sighed and sat the beer down. "Because I like her, I like spending time with her, shes like a friend, well a friend I want to fuck, but we have a good time together, but I'm sure once I sleep with her this obsession I seem to be having will go away."

Scott looked at his friend. "What about Seth?"

"I like Seth, no matter what happens between Mia and I, I'll be there for him, I'll be a friend to him." Kevin said.

Scott sighed, was he really this dumb, when he had been seeing Bailey, Scott knew he had been , but was at a loss as how to wake Kevin up.

* * *

Scott and Bailey rounded up their grumbling daughter at eight o'clock. "But I don't wanna go to bed."

"Emma cut it out, its time to go." Her mother warned.

Emma stomped her foot, it just wasn't fair, she was having a good time with Seth, she wasn't ready for bed.

Seth watched his friend, he knew her Mommy was looking not very happy, he hoped she didn't get in trouble. "I don't want tooooo." She whined.

Scott stepped in and lifted the girl in his arms. "C'mon Niblet, its Christmas Eve, time for bed, no argument."

The little girl sighed and laid her head on Scott's shoulder. "Okay daddy."

They all said goodnight and went home and Mia turned to Seth. "Ready for a bath?"

The boy nodded and Mia lifted him in her arms and carried him down the hallway.

Kevin sank on the couch, it had been a good day, he was ready to crawl into bed and sleep.

* * *

Mia tucked her son in and read him a story, he lay against her side as she read , when she was done she laid the book on his bedside table and bent to kiss him. Night son."

He hugged her tight. "Love you mommy, night."

She met Kevin in the hallway. "I'm going to say goodnight to Seth, I'll to be to bed in a few."

Mia hugged him quickly and she noted he had just got out of the shower and smelled and looked so very delicious.

Kevin planted a kiss on her lips and went on down to Seth's room.

Kevin sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sleepy?"

Seth nodded. "A little." Kevin tousled the boy's hair. "Excited about Christmas?"

Seth nodded. "Kevin do you think Santa can bring me what I really want?"

Kevin panicked hoping the boy had shared with his mom what he really wanted. "Yeah sure, what did you really want?" Kevin was imagining having to run around now and find a toy Seth wanted.

Seth kept his eyes down, he wasn't so sure if he should tell Kevin or not.

"C'mon buddy, you can tell me." Kevin urged.

Seth raised his blue eyes up to look at Kevin. "I sorta asked for a daddy..."

Kevin sighed, how the hell did he handle this one. He lifted Seth on his lap. "Seth, I'm not sure if Santa handles things like that, I think he just passes out toys."

"Oh..." Seth said and his eyes filled with tears. Kevin wished he hadn't been the one to bust the boy's bubble. "Hey now don't cry kid, its not so bad, you got me and Scott to hang with."

The little boy buried his face in Kevin's t-shirt and Kevin wrapped his arms around the boy, in a way Kevin's feelings were kinda hurt, he thought he was getting closer to Seth, he was almost like standing in as a dad for him, at least in theory if not reality, was he doing that lousy of a job, that Seth longed for someone else to be his dad.

Kevin rubbed his back. "Seth I'm sorry son, I wish I could do something."

Seth looked up at Kevin. "Well you can, I told Santa I wanted you to be my daddy, you can marry mommy, cant you?"

Kevin almost stopped breathing for a second, then he looked down at the kid's hopeful face, then he smiled at the boy. "You want me to be your dad?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah."

Kevin was a ego driven person and he loved having his ego stroked, but nothing had ever made him feel the way Seth's words had, the boy wanted him, not just any dad, he wanted him. "Why Seth?"

Seth lay his head on Kevin's shoulder. "Cause I love you."

Those few words, knocked Kevin down, this wasn't a game with Mia, Seth was a real little person with feelings and he could hurt the boy, the thought of causing Seth more pain, made him sick.

"I love you too Seth." He said.

"So will you be my daddy?" The boy asked looking up at Kevin hopefully.

Kevin looked down at the little boy and did the only thing he could do. "Yeah sure kid."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank your for the great reviews! Warning Adult Sexual content, finally got to the smut,lol.  
**

* * *

Kevin had stayed with Seth till he was asleep, he walked slowly down the hall to his bedroom, shell shocked, what had he done, he must be crazy, but he loved the kid, he just couldn't tell the kid, he didn't want to be his dad, that would hurt him, and Kevin wasn't going to hurt Seth, besides on some level he did want to be the kids dad, scared the shit out of him, but that didnt chage the facts.

When he walked in his bedroom, he got the second shock of the night, Mia was laying on the bed buck naked, his shaft rose in a second and he shut the door and turned the lock on it. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. "You're getting fucked, you know that right?"

Mia giggled and smiled at him. "Well I was hoping..."

Kevin pulled off his shorts and his shirt and got on top of her, pressing his lips to hers. Mia wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer, the kiss becoming molten in seconds as his tongue ruthlessly plundered her mouth. Suddenly he pulled back and slid down her body till he was between her legs. "Gotta taste that pussy." He said grinning.

Mia blushed blood red, but she couldn't help but laugh at his silliness, one of the many things she loved about him.

Her laughter died quickly as he spread her and his tongue ran over her throbbing heat. She moaned and arched up to meet his roving tongue.

Kevin ran his hands over her smooth thighs as he worked her to a fever pitch with his tongue, he knew she would be sweet and tender, but he couldn't get enough.

Mia grabbed his long hair and pressed herself up to meet his lips and tongue. "Kevin." She moaned, he intensified his efforts, as he felt her begin to tremble, her hands tightening in his long locks. Mia moaned his name as she came apart trembling under his experienced hands and mouth, Kevin ran his tongue over her again and again, till her hips fell still and her hands fell to her side.

He smiled and licked his way back up her beautiful body till he was over her again. He kissed her briefly and his hand brushed her cheek. "I love watching you come baby girl, its so fucking hot."

She moaned at his words and pressed her hips against his huge erection. Kevin chuckled. "Eager for me baby." He asked as he teased her wet entrance with his raging erection. "Yessssssss."

Kevin pressed his lips to her, licking at her sweet lips, his tongue nudging at her lips, sneaking in to tease her tongue.

Kevin rolled to the side and grabbed a condom out of his drawer and quickly ripped it open and slid it on his shaft.

Kevin rolled on top of her and used his big hands to spread her thigh. "Open up baby girl."

Mia did and her hips surged upward trying to impale herself on his shaft.

Kevin grinned and pulled back. "Bad girl, be still."

Mia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down kissing him again, pushed her tongue in his mouth to tease his tongue with her.

The kiss seemed to take on a life of its own, they both seemed lost in it, as the kiss became hotter, wetter, deeper. Kevin moaned, he seemed to lose all control when he kissed and held her.

Kevin shifted his hips and slowly pushed in her tight passage, moaning at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him. "God Mia." he groaned as he inched in her slowly, he bent and caught the tip of her breast in his mouth flicking his tongue over her taunt nipple.

"Kevin." She called out, the sensation of his mouth on her breast and his shaft filling her, making her blind with pleasure.

Kevin licked and sucked her breasts not moving when he had himself fully sheathed in her wet heat. He groaned, he wanted to move, he was trying to slow things down, he lifted his head from her breasts his long hair falling forward and brushing her shoulders as he kissed her against , not being able to get enough of her sweet mouth. "Move Kevin." She begged against her lips.

Kevin lifted his head and pulled back , almost completely out of her and thrust hard back in causing her to whimper. "Like that baby girl, like daddy sliding that big dick in you?"

Mia flushed and shoved her hips up, trying to urge him to move faster, but he only moved slowing withdrawing and piercing her tender flesh again and again, till she was writhing beneath him, whimpering with need.

Kevin didn't know if she realized how hot she was making him, he couldn't wait any longer , he pulled out and thrust back in her willing flesh, hard and fast, Mia grabbed his big arms and threw her legs around his waist, the feel of her sweet legs wrapped around him, spurred him on, his hips pivoted in and out between her thighs hard and fast.

"Yesssssss." She groaned as the sensation between her legs started to blossom and spread through her body, she arched and cried out squeezing his arms as she called his name. "Thats it baby girl, come for me." He urged even as he thrust hard in her wet passage, he groaned as her muscles squeezed his shaft. "Damnnnnn, fuck baby." he grunted as he sank one last time and his climax rocked him. Kevin threw his head back grunting with the effort he was putting forth, her hips rocked against him and she clutched tighter to him as a second climax tore from her body, shock filled her as she cried out his name once more.

Kevin rolled off her and got up disposing of the condom, he grabbed a second and rolled it on, he flipped Mia over. "Raise up now." He growled, Mia shivered with desire.

Mia was on her hands and knee's in a flat second, knowing soon she would be coming again.

Kevin grasped her hips and shoved his shaft seep in her wet flesh, causing her to cry out again.

Kevin couldn't help himself, he couldn't get enough of that sweet treasure that lay between her thighs, he wanted to hear her name falling from her lips again, he thrust hard and fast needing to feel her fall apart, needing to feel her tremble under his hands.

He bent over her back. "Come for me." He demanded running his tongue along her spine, Mia shivered and whimpered as his hands gripped her hips and thrust into her even harder.

"Kevin." she moaned, her body starting to tremble so bad her knees buckled, Kevin wrapped a arm around her waist and held her up and he sank into her again and again, calling her name, he finally collapsed and rolled off her laying on his back, his brain still in a fog.

He managed to get off the bed and head to the bathroom and Mia lay there feeling boneless, her breathing still erratic.

She couldn't even form a thought right now. Kevin walked back in and fell down beside her, he quickly rolled on top of her nudging her legs apart with his knee.

Mia opened her eyes , surprised when she felt him sliding in her body once again. He bent close to her ear. "I have a very high sex drive." He said as he lifted her hands above her head and pinned them with one big hand, he bent and kissed her roughly, his tongue plundering her mouth, nipping and sucking at her lips and tongue.

Mia responded as she had before, she was already tingling between her legs, she knew it wouldn't take long for her to call his name in ecstasy once again, she moaned as he slid his hard shaft in her slick wet heat.

Kevin sat up on his knees and hooked his arms under her knees and dragged her close, he shoved himself even deeper in her, causing her to moan loudly. "Feel good baby girl, like that huh, Going to come again for me?" He growled, his voice ran over her body almost like a physical touch and she shivered at his words.

Mia couldn't grab him because he was sitting up, her fingers ran down his chest instead, she just needed to touch him, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

The constant feel of him slamming into her body was making her twist and squirm, she could feel herself losing control, she pushed her hips against his pounding hips, begging him for more, Kevin grinned as his big hands held her legs up and apart, so he could delve deeper in her slick heat. "Damn, you're so fucking tight baby, you going to come with me baby, c'mon." He purred at her.

Mia bucked once more and her body trembled as she once again cried out his name, Kevin thrust once more and pulled out quickly spilling his seed on her belly, his fingers found her wet treasure and worked her through the long climax, when she stopped trembling, he kissed her forehead and got up to get a washcloth to clean her up, her eyes stay closed as he wiped her off.

Mia sighed as she felt his hands run gently over her body, exploring, playing.

Kevin couldn't help himself, she was beautiful and he loved touching her. She felt his lips kiss her neck and she giggled as his goatee and mustache tickled her sensitive skin, she felt the bed shift under his big frame and his lips explored her neck her breast, her stomach, while his big hands followed, exploring, invading making her breathing become rapid again quickly.

"What a good girl." He said his lips pressed to her belly, his fingers sliding deep in her moist passage.

Mia moved with his fingers and Kevin smiled."Baby you're going to come a lot tonight." he promised.

Mia had already lost count, she had never realized sex could be like this.

Kevin brought her to peak again quickly and kissed her lips as she shook through another long climax. He kissed her skin and pulled his fingers free and moved up beside her, Kevin gently turned her away from her, so her back was to him.

He lifted one of her legs and pulled her hips back, Kevin thrust forward and slid in her smoothly , he thrust fast and hard, needing to come again, the feel of him pounding in her slick wet core, from behind like this caused her to call his name, she felt so out of control, he was doing all the work, she couldn't move and his big hands held her down as he thrust in and out of her hot flesh. Kevin nipped at the back of her neck as he thrust in her over and over, he called her name and pulled out of her his seed spilling on her ass.

Mia couldn't move, couldn't do anything, she had never had this much sex in one night, she couldn't even think , she didn't even feel him move, didn't even register he was wiping her off, she was just floating in a haze of pleasure.

Kevin climbed in the bed and pulled her on top of his body, wrapping his big arms around her. "I'm to heavy to lay on you like this." She said trying to roll to his side.

She yelped when his big hand smacked her none to gently on the ass. "Oww dammit that hurt." She pouted.

Kevin just shrugged. "I want you here on top of me, you're not heavy either, light as a feather, now hush, go to sleep."

Mia propped her chin on her hands and looked at him. "And I suppose you always get what you what?"

Kevin smiled and tucked a lose curl behind her ear. "Always...I like it that way, besides don't you want to lay curled up on me all night, I know you do baby girl."

She sighed and laid her head on his chest, her fingers running up and down his big arms.

"Mia, can you give me one good reason why we waited to to this, it was amazing girl." Kevin asked loving the feel of her hands running over his skin.

Mia didn't look at him. "Because I knew once you slept with me, you'd be gone, and I like being with you."

Whatever Kevin had expected her to say it wasn't that. Scared the shit outta him, much like Seth's request for him to be his daddy, but the words also made him smile, she liked him, she really wanted him around, and that was before they had sex, she cared about him as a person, before they had even slept together.

He was silent so long that Mia feared he would push her off him and demand her to leave, she knew Kevin wasn't into having a relationship. She felt one big hand slide down her back to cup her ass. "Thats my shit, I'm not going anywhere."

Mia slapped his arm. "Dumbass." She muttered, but really the words thrilled her. Kevin just chuckled. "I get hit on enough from Bailey, you keep it up I'll tan your hide." He threatened.

Mia just grinned and lifted her head and kissed him, that shut him up and he nipped at her sweet lips, wondering if she was witch that had cast a spell on him, when she kissed him, he couldn't think about anything. Kevin pulled back and drew the covers over both of them."Sleep baby girl."

Mia laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep with his big hand rubbing her head.

Kevin sighed, he had probably made mess of things with Seth, but he didn't take what he told the boy lightly, he would make it happen for Seth , the boy needed him and so did Mia.

* * *

Mia woke and looked at the clock, it was close to six, she got up and stretched and went to take a shower, she felt happy about last night, Kevin didn't seem to want rid of her, she smiled as she remembered his words.

She got out and dried her hair and went to the bedroom to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of black capris and a red tank top and her sandals, she went downstairs and started coffee.

She decided on bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast, since they were having a big dinner.

"Merry Christmas Mommy."

She turned and picked her son up kissing his cheek."Merry Christmas Seth."

"Can I open presents?" he asked jumping around. "Breakfast first."

"Awwww Mommmy." He pouted.

"Seth.." She warned.

He sighed flopped down in a chair swinging his legs in excitement. Kevin came in dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he bent down and swung Seth in his arms. "Merry Christmas kid,"

Seth hugged him. "Merry Christmas."

Kevin sat him down and walked over to Mia and he turned her around kissing her deeply. "Kevin, not in front of Seth." She hissed.

Kevin just grinned. "He knows we like each other, nothing wrong with a little kissing in front of him."

Seth looked at them and sighed. "It's okay, its kinda gross, but I know ya gotta do that so you can get married."

Mia dropped the plate in her hand and it smashed on the floor. Kevin wasn't as shocked because of his talk with Seth last night.

Kevin bent and picked up the broken plate and Mia decided to ignore the comment and hoped Kevin would do the same.

They fixed their food and Kevin sat a plate in front of Seth. "Eat up so we can open presents."

Mia smiled as she had never seen the boy eat so fast.

Kevin shook his head, the boy was excited, he couldn't blame him.

"I'm done." Seth said taking his plate to the sink.

Mia smiled and got up pouring her and Kevin more coffee.

"C'mon..hurry." Seth said jumping up and down.

Kevin almost laughed at the boy's excitement. "Seth calm down a bit, we're coming."

Seth sighed, why did grownups have to be so slow. Kevin got up sitting his plate in the sink and Mia cleared the table.

"Mommmmmmy."

Kevin just shrugged. "Okay go on in the living room, we'll be right there."

The boy took off and Kevin laughed. "Let's go we tortured him enough."

She smiled and they grabbed their coffee and headed into the living room and sat down on the floor near Seth.

Seth hadn't touched any presents yet. "Kevin?"

"Yeah Buddy?" Kevin asked.

"I was thinking, I called my daddy, daddy, can I call you Papa instead, cause I want to use daddy for him and Papa for you?"

The whole room fell silent and Mia just stared at both of them wondering what she had missed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Mia looked at Seth and Kevin waiting for a explanation as to what was going on. "Mommy are you mad, Kevin said he would be my new daddy?"

Now Mia was really worried, thinking Kevin should have discussed this with her. "Seth open a few presents, me and Kevin have to talk."

Kevin sighed and walked behind her back to the bedroom, she shut the door. "Kevin what is going on."

Kevin sat down. "When I was saying goodnight to Seth last night, he told me he asked Santa for a dad, and that he wanted me to be his dad, Dammit I love him Mia, what was I supposed to say no?"

Mai sat beside Kevin. "I know you care about him, but you just made a commitment to Seth, you cant just say what he wants to hear, you have to tell him the truth."

Kevin took her hand. "And whats the truth?"

Mia looked up at him. "That you don't want to get married and you don't want any kids."

Kevin shook his head. "I want Seth."

Mia just shook her head, no matter what happened between her and Kevin, she wouldn't keep Seth from him, but she didn't want her boy hurt if Kevin lost interest in him. "What happens when you get bored, ready to move on what happens to Seth?"

Kevin shook his head. "Mia I want you, I cant make promises about the future, thats not me, but I'll be here for Seth no matter what, I can promise that."

Mia sighed and got up. "Kevin, its not just a daddy, Kevin wants, its a family, you know that, I don't want to break his heart, it may be better for us to go our separate ways now, before he gets even more attached."

Kevin knew she was right, his track record with relationships sucked, but he couldn't let them go. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it, but I don't want to lose you and Seth."

Mia looked at him confused. "What are you saying?"

Kevin took her hand. "Look relationships, marriage they make me nervous, but if thats what you want, we'll do it, I love the kid, I care about you, we're not just lovers Mia, we're friends, I care about what happens to you, Seth needs me, if you want to get married, we will."

Mia frowned, she married once for similar reasons, the next time would be for love. "Kevin thats the wrong reason to get married, I want to be with you, can we just try a realtionship, take things slow and see how they go?"

Kevin nodded and took her in his arms kissing her. "We better get out there."

She smiled. "Yeah you're right." Kevin was sorta shocked she hadn't jumped on the marriage thing, she really wasn't trying to trap him, he was relieved, he didn't think he was ready for marriage.

* * *

"Wowwwww." Seth said and jumped up running to hug Kevin. "Its a Wii Mommy, thank you Papa."

Kevin still had to get used to him calling him that, but it made him feel good and he impulsively hugged the boy. "You're welcome Seth."

Seth ran over and came back with two presents from him to his Mommy and to Kevin.

Kevin grinned as he opened the present. It was a new lure box for fishing, his old one was falling apart. "Thanks Seth...I love it."

Mia opened hers and grinned. It was a picture of Seth in a Silver frame with his birthday engraved on it."Seth I love it." She winked at Kevin knowing he had helped Seth.

Seth was busy opening his presents and Mia gave Kevin a look. "You buy out the toy store?"

Kevin just shrugged and grinned. "He deserves a happy Christmas.

Mia leaned over kissing him. "You're going to spoil him." She warned.

"No, me and Seth understand each other, he knows I don't put up with bratty disrespectful behavior, a few toys is not going to turn him into a brat." He said.

Mia just shook her head and she watched her boy ohh and awwing over the pile of games, wrestling toys, remote control cars, and wrestling shirts, when the boy pulled the paper off the large object in the middle of the room, he screamed. "A bike!"

He ran over hugging Kevin and Mia. "I love it!"

They boy hopped on it. "Papa please can I go ride...Pleaseeeeee?"

Kevin shook his head. "Your mommy has to open her presents then we can go ride, okay."

The boy jumped off the bike and dived under the tree pulling out presents for his mother, Kevin laughed, the boy was eager. "All these are from Papa."

Mia shook her head at Kevin. "You shouldn't have got me all this, you've done enough for me."

"Hush." Kevin said kissing her lips, he smiled as she opened the floating heart necklace and the earrings."Kevin there beautiful, thank you."

"Your welcome." He said helping put the necklace on. He got her a ton of her favorite body sprays and lotion, but he pulled two of the boxes back. "You can open these later." He said winking at her, she blushed imagining what he had got her at Victoria's Secret that couldn't be opened in front of Seth.

Mia grabbed a present and handed it to Kevin. "I hope you like it."

"I'll like anything you get me." He said kissing her.

Seth made a face, he was glad Kevin was going to be his dad, but he hoped they stopped all that kissing.

Kevin opened the box and smiled in surprise, it was a beautiful painting of Lake Michigan in the Winter, snow everywhere, it was gorgeous. "I know you said you missed your cold winters at home, I thought you might like this to remind your of home." She said tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Kevin couldn't believe how thoughtful and sweet she was, he leaned over kissing her. "I love it, thank you."

Kevin took the framed painting and hung it in the middle of the living room, he just couldn't get over how thoughtful she was.

Seth had took off to get dressed and Mia went to get started on several dishes she was making for dinner this evening.

Seth ran in the living room almost running into Kevin. "No running in the house buddy, lets go get Emma, I heard she was getting a bike for Christmas too."

"Alright!" The boy yelled and grabbed the bike rolling it out the door.

Kevin walked in the kitchen. "Baby, I'm taking him out to ride for a while."

"Okay, you got him a helmet right?" She asked looking worried.

Kevin pulled her close to kiss her. "Yes baby, I did, now stop worrying, no worrying on Christmas day."

"Okay." She said smiling up at him.

Kevin didn't want her worrying anymore, in fact after Christmas, he was going to have a talk with her about quitting her job at the bar, she didn't even need it, he could take care of her and Seth.

* * *

Kevin and Mia headed over with Seth around five, they brought the presents they had got for Emma and the kids gather around the tree and opened the them. "Mama look, its a elimination chamber." She said grinning. "Thank you so much Uncle Kevin." She said crushing him with a hug."

"You're welcome Emma."

"Look Mommy, I got Skates, cool." Seth said jumping up to hug Scott and Bailey. "Thank you."

Emma was thrilled with the wrestling video game that Mia got her. "Thank you Aunt Mia, can we play, pleasssssse." She asked looking at her daddy.

"Well you still have to give Seth his present." Scott pointed out. "Oh I almost forgot." The girl said jumping up to grab his present. He smiled and opened it. It was the last Wrestlemania DVD. "Thanks Emma." He said giving her a hug.

Seth pulled back. "I got something for you too." He went and grabbed the small box, he was sorta nervous about giving it to her. He wanted to give his best friend something special, Kevin had helped him with it, he had spent his whole ten dollars he had been saving forever and Kevin had loaned him the rest, telling him he could could work it off with helping Kevin with odd jobs around the house.

He handed her the present and looked at Kevin nervously, Kevin winked at him and gave him a smile.

Emma opened the box and squealed. "Seth its so beautiful." she pulled out a gold bracelet with her name engraved on it.

Emma looked at it and looked at Seth, she was happy that Seth got her something for a girl, it made her happy. She grabbed him hugging and then she kissed his cheek. "I love you."

The boy turned three shades of red, but he was still smiling, he had really wanted her to like it. Emma ran over to show Bailey and Scott and Bailey helped her put it on. "Its beautiful Emma." Her mother said.

Scott smiled, he just figured out his daughter was like most women, she liked shiny jewelry. Emma ran over and grabbed Seth's hand. "I'll wear it forever."

Seth smiled. "Want to go play with your video game ?"

The two kids ran off to play and Bailey and Mia got up to go finish up dinner.

"Well well, whats up with the kid calling you Papa?" Scott asked smirking.

Kevin sighed. "Look keep it down, I don't want him to hear us talking about this."

Scott got up and motioned Kevin to step outside, they shut the door. Kevin paced on the porch "He told me he wanted me to be his dad, whats the hell am I supposed to say no?"

Scott laughed. "Kevin don't pull that bullshit with me, if you didn't love the kid, thats exactly what you would have told him."

Kevin knew Scott was right. "So what about Mia?"

"We are going to keep seeing each other, I mean just each other, I mean I'm only going to see her." Kevin said almost stuttering.

Scott wanted to laugh, but he controlled it. "So you really like her?"

Kevin sat down on the steps. "Yeah I do, but how do I know it'll last, what if I get bored like I always do, then I'll end up hurting her and Seth both."

Scott sat down beside his best friend. "Kev, just take it slow, you'll know if its right, if things just keep getting better and you still want to be with her, well it becomes kinds obvious, just don't freak out and run, I did for a long time and I hurt Bailey, by acting like a fool."

Kevin could hear the regret in his voice. "Okay, you're right, I'll just take one day at a time and see how it goes."

* * *

Everyone lingered over dinner, Scott and Kevin ate enough for four people and the kids tore up the pumpkin pie.

"You ladies sure know how to cook." Scott said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, beautiful and they can cook, did we luck out or what?" He said grinning at Scott.

"Luck? Speak for yourself, I won Bailey over with my immeasurable charm." Scott said winking at Bailey.

Bailey laughed. "Yeah charm, uh huh." She said rolling her eyes.

Scott got up and kissed. "You know you love me."

"That I do." She said hugging him.

Mia smiled, thats what she wanted, true love, like that. She hoped she had found it with Kevin but she was afraid to get her hopes up.

* * *

Kevin gathered up a sleepy Seth and walked over giving Bailey a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for inviting us."

"You're family doofus, you don't need a invitation ever,." She said giving him a hug.

Scott reached up to give Seth a pat on his back. "Night Seth"

"Night Uncle Scott, Aunt Bailey." He said closing his eyes.

Bailey gave Mia a hug and thanked her for helping out. Scott wrapped a arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Try to keep Kev in line, I know its hopeless." He said grinning.

Kevin just smirked and they headed home.

Kevin laid the boy in his bed and pulled his shoes off, he undressed him and drew one of his wrestling shirts over his head to sleep in, laying him back and pulling the covers over him.

Kevin thought he was asleep, but he grabbed Kevin's arm when he went to get up. "Papa?"

Kevin settled back on the bed and tried to ignore the thrill he got every time Seth called him Papa. "Yeah, whats up little man?"

"Thank you for giving me what I wanted for Christmas." The boy said yawning.

Kevin smiled and bent pressing a kiss to the small boys forehead. "I'm glad you had a good day."

"I got a family again, and you don't have to work, you can stay with me everyday, like Mommy used to, I wish she could too." the boy said.

"Well for right now, but maybe sometime Mommy wont have to work at night anymore okay?"

They boy nodded. "Papa?"

Kevin smiled. "Yeah son?"

"Will you get mad if I bring my picture of me and my daddy over here?" The boy asked looking worried.

Kevin picked the boy up and sat him in his lap. "Seth , he will always be your daddy, he gave you life, no I wont get mad, okay, I'm very grateful to your daddy. You know why?"

Seth shook his head.

"Because he made such a fine boy, and because of him, I have you in my life, you're very special Seth and I love you." Kevin said holding the boy close.

Seth smiled. "I love you too."

Kevin tucked him in again and left walking down the hallway to his bedroom, he shed his clothes and laid back on the bed, he heard the door open and Mia came out of the bathroom, having just showered, he felt his dick getting hard just looking at her. "I'm going to say goodnight to Seth."

Kevin nodded and got up and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Mia came back in the bedroom and lay down, her cell rang and she rolled over and grabbed it from the table."Hello."

"Merry Christmas Sis."

"Sammy, Marry Christmas, I tried calling you earlier." She said glad to hear from her sister.

"I was working, sorry, you know how I get."

"Sammy it's Christmas." Mia said horrified her sister was working on Christmas day.

"Its just any other day to me, but I didn't want to wish you a good Christmas, look I know you're going to that wrestling show next week...I'm going to meet you there, I got a few contacts, I can get a backstage pass, we need to talk and I want to see Seth, its been a year, I miss him." Sammy said.

Kevin walked in and sat down seeing she was on the phone.

"That would be great, I miss you and Seth would love to see his Aunt Sammy."

"Good then, I'm going to get back to work. I love you sis."

Mia sighed. "I love you too." She hung up and lay back on the bed, she worried about her sister, she had never bounced back from what her parents did, but it was more than that, but her sister locked her pain up tight and refused to talk about it.

Kevin laid down and pulled her in his arms. "You okay?"

She nodded and told him her sister was going to catch up with them at the live show.

He nodded, he saw the shadow of worry in her eyes and hugged her tighter. Mia smiled and kissed him, at least one thing in her life seemed to be going right, she had a wonderful son and she had Kevin, for now that was enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Dr Collins, do you see any improvement, I mean he seems happier to me." Mia said sitting across from the doctor.

Dr. Collins smiled. "Yes, he does, he talks about his new family quite a bit, and he seems to be letting go of his anger, accepting the changes in his life, I still want to see him, but I would say he has come a long way in a short time."

Mia smiled relieved. "Great, thank you doctor."

She went and got Seth from the play room and she decided to treat him to lunch at his favorite fast food place.

Raw was tonight, luckily she had Monday's off. Seth had been bouncing with excitement all day, they were going to leave early so the kids could meet some of the wrestlers before the show and she wanted to find Sammy before the show started.

They ate and headed to Kevin's house, Mia figured she might as well call it their house, she was there and didn't even pretend to go home anymore, most of Seth's stuff was moved in and so was hers, but she was scared to sell her house, fearing things might not work out between her and Kevin.

They got home and Seth jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs to the house. "Papa papa!" He yelled.

Kevin came out of his bedroom. "Whoa buddy, wheres the fire?" Kevin asked swinging the boy up in his arms.

"I got to get ready, when are we leaving." Seth asked squirming around.

Kevin grinned. "Let's get you a bath and get dressed, we have a hour before we have to leave."

Mia came in and smiled. "He's full of energy."

Kevin laughed. "Yeah I see, go on buddy, go get undressed, I'll be along." He said sitting the boy down.

Seth took off and Kevin pulled Mia in his arms and kissed her. "So how was the appointment."

"Dr. Collins says he come a long way and he's accepting the changes that have happened in the last year." She said smiling."

"Baby I'm so happy, I knew he would be fine." He said.

"Can you go pick Emma up while I get Seth ready?" Kevin asked.

"Sure I'll be back in a few." She said, she gave him one more kiss and left.

* * *

Emma was having a crisis, she couldn't decide which shirt to wear. "Niblet just pick one." Scott said sighing as he had been dealing with this for a hour.

"But daddy, I like Undertaker and Jeff, how do I decide?" She asked looking close to tears.

Mia smiled. "Emma Seth is wearing his Undertaker Shirt, so why don't you wear your Jeff Hardy?"

Emma smiled. "Okay, thanks Aunt Mia." She said and ran off to change.

Scott winked at her. "Thank you, I was no help at all." He said laughing.

"So you and Bailey arent going?" she asked.

"No, some of the guys are going to stop to visit tonight after the show." He said.

"Yeah Kevin said one of your buddies Mark was going to stay in town a couple days so you guys can hang out." Mia said.

"Yeah Mark is one of our best friends, it'll be good to see him."

Emma came running back in. "Bye daddy." She said hugging him.

Scott kissed his daughter. "Niblet be on your best behavior, understand?"

"Yes Daddy." Emma said and hopped over to Mia. "I'm ready."

"Okay honey, let's go." Mia said.

Scott smiled, he had already called Mark and had a talk with him. Mark wasn't fond of kids, he sure didn't want Mark barking at his baby or at Seth, they both had a case of hero worship, he sure didn't need to ruin it for them.

* * *

Once they got in the arena, Kevin carried Seth and Mia carried Emma, there were so many people and they didn't want them getting lost.

When they told the kids they were getting to go backstage and meet their favorite wrestlers, both had a fit of squealing and clapping.

Seth hugged Kevin tight. "This is the best birthday present Papa."

Kevin hugged the boy and they made their way to catering, Jeff and Mark and Eddie was supposed to meet them back there.

* * *

Mark paced back and forth in catering. Why was he doing this, autograph signing were bad enough , full of brats. He sighed, he was doing this because Scott and Kevin were two of his best friends, when he had heard Scott got a ring through his nose again, he couldn't believe it, some chic with a kid too, he just couldn't picture Scott playing daddy, and then there was Kevin, he was being led down the merry path too, dating some woman with a kid, what had happened to his two buddies?

Where the hell was Jeff and Eddie, the kids would like them better anyway they were kid friendly.

Looking at Eddie, you wouldn't think he was, after all he was Umaga, but he loved the little brats.

Mark looked up and frowned, looked like a fan had found her way back here, he prided himself on recognizing everyone who worked here, and she didn't have a crew shirt on, she had low rider jeans with a light blue t-shirt, short brown curly hair, and the bluest eyes, he ever seen.

She was short, only 5'3 or so if he was correct. "Lady you cant be back here." he barked sharply.

He frowned when she seemed to shrink back from him, fear on her face. Damn was he that scary?

Mark stomped over. Glaring at the woman, he hated it when fans wandered around back here. "Look you need to go back to the fan area." He snapped.

She still looked frightened, but she held out a backstage pass to him. "I'm supposed to meet my sister and nephew here." She said in a voice so quite, he could barely heard her.

Then he realized this was Kevin's womans sister, Kevin had said she was meeting her sister here.

The door burst open and a little boy spotted the woman. "Aunt Sammy."

Sammy turned and caught her nephew. "Hey baby boy." She said kissing his cheek.

"I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too."

Mia hugged her sister. "Hey Sis."

Mia grinned. "Hey Sammy. This is Kevin Nash, Kevin this is my sister Sammy and this Emma Hall." She said.

The little girl grinned and waved and Sammy smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Emma. "

Sammy cast a wary eye on Kevin, she didn't do to well with men. "Hello." She said shyly.

Kevin grinned and took her hand. "It's nice to meet you, you're sister said you were beautiful, she was right." Kevin could see the resemblance, although Sammy was shorter than Mia, and she had a slighter build, and her hair was cut short.

"Thank you." She said blushing profusely.

Mia knew her sister didn't deal well with men. "Let's catch up over here and the kids can visit with the wrestlers.

Kevin grabbed her hand. "Here meet Mark first."

Mark looked at the woman, she was very pretty and he could see the resemblance between her and her sister. "Mark, this is Mia Kaven, Mia this is Mark Calaway."

Mia shook his hand and smiled. "Its nice to meet you Mark."

"You too Ma'am." He said just wanting to get away from the two kids who were staring at him.

Mia took her sister and they sat down at one of the tables.

Kevin could see the kids were star struck, just standing there staring, he took their hands. "Mark this is Emma, Scott's little girl and this big fella is Seth."

Seth turned his big blue eyes up to look at Kevin and Kevin smiled. "Seth is my boy."

Seth smiled and clutched Kevin's hand tighter.

Mark sat down and looked at the kids, what the hell was he supposed too do with the kids. Emma looked at him shyly. "Hello Uncle Mark, its nice to meet you." The little girl shocked him by wrapping her little arms around him and giving him a big hug.

Kevin smirked, he looked like he was on the receiving end of Chinese water torture. "Its nice to meet you too Emma."

Emma sensed the big man was uncomfortable, she pulled back. "Daddy said I could call you Uncle Mark, cause you're like brothers, is it okay?" She asked looking worried.

Mark saw the little frown forming on her face and forced himself to relax. "It's fine, sure."

Seth stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, you're like the coolest wrestler, I like it when you roll your eyes back in you head, I been practicing, but I'm not that good at it."

Mark shook the boy's hand and noted he looked like his mother and Aunt. "Nice to meet you Seth."

Seth looked at the big man in awe. "Umm Can I call you Uncle Mark too?"

Mark tried his best to look friendly. "Sure kid."

Kevin smirked, Mark would rather be eating glass, he knew his friend too well.

Emma decided he looked friendly enough and climbed up on his knee. "Uncle Mark, I think you're way better than Edge, he's gross."

Kevin grinned as Seth decided he wasn't going to be out done, he climbed on Mark's other knee. "Me too, he cheats, and my Mommy says cheating is bad, maybe Edge needs a spanking, maybe my Papa should spank him, then he wouldn't be bad no more."

Mark looked like he wanted to run from the room, but he was saved by Jeff and Eddie coming through the door. "C'mon kids, lets go meet Jeff and Eddie."

The kids gave Mark another hug and hopped off his lap. "We'll be back to see you Uncle Mark." They said and followed Kevin.

Mark sighed and leaned back on the table, he was glad that was over.

* * *

"Sis, I'm going to take care of this, I already called dad, I told him to drop the custody suit, I'm coming back to Tampa in three weeks, but I told him if he didn't drop it, I was never coming back."

Mia looked at Sammy. "They'll never let you alone if you come back"

Sammy smiled at her sister. "You let me worry about that, he called his lawyer today, you should be hearing from your lawyer anytime."

"Sammy I don't want you to get sucked back into their life." Mia said worried for her sister.

Sammy shook her head. "I wont, but I want to be back home near you and Seth, and I can do my work from anywhere."

Mia smiled. "Well I wont lie, me and Seth will be thrilled to have you home."

"So whats with you and this Kevin guy, serious?" Sammy asked.

"Well I think so, Seth is calling him Papa, I love him." Mia said.

Sammy smiled, she could see her sister was happy. "I'm glad sis, do you think I can crash at your place tonight?"

"Sure Seth can sleep with me and Kevin." She said.

Sammy grinned. "I'm really happy for you Mia, are you sure Kevin wont mind?"

"Of course not." Mia said smiling.

* * *

Kevin walked back over to Mark, Eddie and Jeff had taken the kids to meet some of the other wrestlers.

"So whats going on with you big man?" Kevin asked sitting down. Mark had gotten a divorce last year and the big grump had got even more grumpier.

"Same shit, ya know." The big man said.

"Heard a rumor, you're retiring." Kevin said.

Mark nodded. "I got two months left, then I'm done."

"It would be great if you moved down here, we could hang out, great place to live."

Mark snorted. "Yeah, like you and Scott got so much time, he's got a ring through his nose, and you'll be following shortly Papa."

Kevin glared at the man. "We still do what we want, we play cards and go out, Bailey is great for Scott, he's happier than I ever seen him, and well Mia is wonderful, and the kids are great."

Mark shrugged. He was glad his friends were happy, but he didn't need that kind of crap, he was done with marriage, the only thing a woman was good for was fucking.

"You off for the next few days huh?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Mark said easing his big legs in front of him.

"Well come stay with us for a couple of days, you can sleep in Seth's bed, he can sleep with us." Kevin said.

Mark shook his head. "I don't wanna be a bother..."

Kevin cut him off. "Look its no bother, and Scott lives right next door, we can all hang out , play some cards, it'll be fun."

Mark rubbed his goatee. "Well okay, you sure your woman wont mind?"

"Mia, no way, she's great and Seth will love having Uncle Mark in the house." He said teasing him a bit.

Mark growled. "Who's brilliant idea was that?"

Kevin laughed. "Scott of course."

* * *

The kids yelled them selves hoarse at the show and Mia smiled, they were having the time of their lives and in Jeff's match against Mr Kennedy, Jeff stopped after the match and spoke to the kids again, they were thrilled.

Mia was just happy to be with her sister, she was thrilled she was going to stay a couple of days with her, they needed some time together.

After the show they gathered up the sleepy kids and she gave her sister directions to Kevin's house, she told Mia she would be there in a while.

They got in Kevin's truck and headed home. Kevin carried a sleeping Emma home and Mia carried Seth to his bedroom and undressed him and put his pajamas on and carried him down to her bed.

Kevin came in and went down to his bedroom, he flopped back on the bed, he heard the shower running and closed his eyes. He had given Mark a spare key so he could come in when he wanted. He saw that Mia had put Seth in their bed, so he figured Seth had told her Mark was staying her for a couple of days.

Kevin fell asleep and Mia came in a smiled bending down to kiss both her guys, she went out in the living room to wait for Sammy.

Sammy arrived about ten minutes later and Mia showed her the spare bathroom and the bedroom.

Both women were tired and Mia hugged her sister. "I'm going on to bed, we'll go shopping tomorrow, okay?"

Sammy nodded and hugged her sister, she missed being around her sister and Seth. "Night."

Sammy took a quick shower and got out and pulled on a big t-shirt and climbed in the bed.

She was tired from the long flight from Seattle, she snuggled under the covers and was soon asleep.

* * *

Mark stumbled in around two in the morning, he had stopped and had a few drinks, he found the bedroom in the dark and left the light out , he didn't want to bother anyone.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in the bed and then he frowned, he realized real quick he wasn't alone.

Sammy had woke when she felt a big body pressed against her, the panic set in and the fear overwhelmed her, and she closed her eyes and let out a ear piercing scream.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

The scream had woke Kevin and Mia, fortunately Seth had slept through it, when they had ran down to the other end of the hall, they had found Sammy screaming her head off and Mark with a blanket clutched around his waist, telling her to shut up.

Mia knew what was up with her sister, she took her arm and shook her. "Sammy c'mon, I think it was just a mix up, Kevin must have invited Mark to stay here and I invited you."

Sammy seemed to come out of her daze and nodded, Mia took her arms and lead her out of the room.

Mark looked at Kevin. "Hey I didn't touch her."

Kevin believed him, Sammy seemed to have a few issues.

Mark just shook his head. "The woman is whacked in the head."

"C'mon, lets grab a beer." Mark nodded and pulled his jeans on.

* * *

Mia sat beside her sister on the porch. "You okay?" She asked putting her arm around her.

Sammy nodded. "They both probably think I'm nuts, I overreacted."

Mia hugged her sister, she didn't know if touching subjects long left in the past was a good idea, but then maybe if Sammy was still having issues all these years later, she should. "Sammy, have you ever got some help, talked to anyone besides me?" She asked remembering how her sister had cried in her arms when they were kids.

Sammy shook her head. "I just try not to think about it."

Mia patted her back. "You can sleep on he couch, its comfortable."

"Maybe I should just go..."

"No, Seth will be upset if he wakes up and you're gone." Mia said pulling her sister up. "Okay, look I just need a few minutes, I'll be in , in a while."

Mia nodded and went back in the house. She went and got some blankets and a pillow and put it on the couch for Sammy.

She heard the guys in the kitchen and walked in to find them drinking beer. "Sammy is going to sleep on the couch."

Kevin was a little peeved at the whole situation, he knew he should have told Mia that he invited Mark over, but he thought her sister was being a little over dramatic. "Is your sister nuts or whats? Kevin asked.

Kevin and Mark saw the immediate change in her, Kevin had only seen her angry once and thats when he had threatened Seth that day at school.

"Listen here you big jerk, don't ever say shit about my sister, you don't know a fucking thing about her, go to hell Kevin." She snapped and turned and flounced out of the kitchen.

Kevin was shocked, Mia never cursed, he was in shock. Mark looked at him smirking. "I would say you're in deep shit, whats wrong with you Nash, I was thinking the same thing you was, but even I have enough sense not to ask her sister that."

Kevin frowned, hell if he was putting up with her talking to him like that. He got up to go find her , he stopped though when he saw her in the living room. She was sitting beside her sister on the couch. "Sammy you sure you're okay, we can always go stay at my house if you don't feel like staying here? Mia asked.

Sammy shook her head. "No sis, its okay, I'm sorry I caused such a uproar, I really am."

"Sammy its okay, You need me to stay out here with you, I'll crash here beside the couch."

"No. " Sammy put her arm around Mia. "You always were my biggest protector, but I'll be fine, really."

Kevin saw the two sisters hug, he sensed something was going on here and he wished he had kept his mouth closed.

Mia got up and walked down the hallway and Kevin sighed, he was going to have to fix things with her.

Kevin walked over to the couch and looked down at Sammy, she looked pale and scared to death. "Hey sweetheart, you okay."

Sammy blushed, she felt like a idiot, Kevin probably thought she was a psycho. "I'm fine, I'm sorry for waking you guys up."

Kevin sat down next to her, she seemed so small and fragile, he felt bad for what he had said. "Do you want to sleep in the bed with Seth and Mia, its fine if you do, I can crash out here?"

Sammy shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She said embarrassed at the fuss she had made.

Kevin nodded. "Well if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks." She said softly.

She watched the big man out of the room, she was glad her sister was happy and in love, she sat back on the couch wondering if she could get back to sleep.

She knew Kevin's big friend was in the kitchen, she wasn't to sure of what to think about him, he seemed to have a permanent Scowl on his face, Sammy wasn't to fond of men anyway, she kept a wide berth from them, she had been burned once by Kent and there was the other stuff too, she just didn't see the point in having a man tear her down again, but she figured she owed him a apology for screaming in his face, after all it was just a mix up and misunderstanding.

Sammy got up from the couch and walked in the kitchen where she found the big man nursing a beer, she supposed his looks attracted lots of female attention, he had long black hair, deep green eyes, the beard and goatee only added to his good looks, his lips were sexy and begged to be kissed, yeah she figured he must have women beating down his door, Sammy shook her head, what the hell was she doing. "Look I'm sorry I screamed in your face."

Mark looked at the woman, she still looked pale and shaken, hell he must be slipping, he never had a woman scream about finding him in her bed, well scream yeah, but not in fear.

Mark shrugged. "It's okay, its just a mix up."

Sammy could see he wasn't very talkative or happy, that suited her, she wasn't exactly a social person herself. "Well okay goodnight."

Mark watched her leave, she sure was a little thing, she was cute, in a girl next door sorta way, he shook his head, he needed sleep, cute or not, she wasn't his type, he liked sex rough around the edges and everywhere in between, he's break her in half. He sighed and got up, why he was even thinking about sex with her, he didn't know, it was obvious she was afraid of men.

* * *

Kevin walked in his bedroom, Seth was alone in the bed, the balcony door was open and he sighed and walked out to find Mia setting in on of the chairs, he sat down beside her.

Mia glared at him. "You have no idea what my sister has been through, you have no right to say shit about her."

Kevin could see she wasn't in a forgiving mood. "Mia I'm sorry, you're right I don't know whats going on, but your attitude sucks, so just lose it and don't cuss at me again."

Mia wasn't in the mood for Kevin's bossy ways. "Don't tell me what to do Kevin, ever."

Kevin wanted to shake her, hell he apologized, what the hell did she want? "Mia I mean it, I'm tired and I'm not in the mood for attitude."

Mia got up and put her hands on her hips. "I don't really care what you're in the mood for, in the morning I'm taking my sister and going back to my place, so just screw you." She snapped.

Kevin had a pretty even temper most times, but she had just tromped all over it. He grabbed her pulling her in his lap. "You're real lucky, if Seth wasn't in the other room, I would put you across my knee."

Mia struggled to get off him. "You wouldn't dare."

Kevin lifted her chin. "Yeah I would, you need to calm down, I said I was sorry."

Mia refused to meet his eyes. "Mia, don't threaten to leave me ever, we're going to fight, every couple does, you're being silly."

Mia looked away from him. "You don't know my sister and you said some dumb shit, she's been through hell, you don't even know."

Kevin sighed and pulled her in his arms. "Baby girl, I said I was sorry, and I mean it, maybe you could try talking to me, instead of yelling."

Mia was still mad about him threatening her but she didn't really want to leave, hell she loved him. "Kevin, Sammy has been through hell and back, our parents were not exactly loving parents, my dad was abusive, if we did the least little thing, he had no problem taking a strap to us, me I could deal with it, Sammy was shy introverted any way."

Kevin felt his anger rise, he wanted to go punch her father in the face, what kind of man would take a strap to little girls?"Did he beat you girls?"

Mia nodded. "Yes, for anything and everything, he told us it was for our own good, to make us better."

Kevin tightened his arms around Mia. "Kevin you have to promise to say nothing about what I tell you?" She said looking up in his green eyes.

Kevin hugged her closer. "You can trust me."

Mia knew she could and she laid her head on Kevin's chest. "When she was twelve , one of daddy's business associates that was staying at the house molested her, she told me, I made her tell daddy, I thought he would help, you know do something, but he was afraid he would lose the guys buisness, afriad of bad publicity, he whipped her for lying."

Kevin felt like crying for Sammy, he couldn't imagine a father not wanting to protect his daughter.

Thats the way things went in our house, it took her years just to look at a guy, then Kent broke down her defenses , and I told you how that turned out, Kent came back a couple of months later, he tried to explain to her what had happened and that he still wanted her, they got in a huge fight and he forced himself on her, it was after that that she just up and left, Sammy wont have anything to do with men, and I cant say I blame her, I've tried to help her and talk to her, but she buries herself in her work and hardly ever comes up for air." Mia said tears in her eyes.

Kevin felt horrible for Sammy, no wonder she freaked out when Mark climbed in bed with her. "Mia, I'm sorry baby girl, I really mean it, Forgive me?" He asked stroking her long hair.

Mia looked up at him. "Only if you forgive me. I'm sorry I cursed at you.""

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Always, now lets get some sleep okay?"

They got up and went and got in the bed, Seth in between them.

Kevin leaned over Seth and kissed her. "Night."

"Goodnight."

Kevin settled back in the bed, he didn't like fighting with her, he shouldn't have made the dumb comment about her sister. he vowed her father would never be around Mia or Seth, if he came near then Kevin would tear him apart.

He closed his eyes and tired to sleep, but all he could think about was her threat to leave, the thought of her or Seth not being here, made him sick, what would he do without them?

* * *

Kevin woke the next morning with Seth laying on him, his big blue eyes looking at Kevin. "I'm hungry."

"Well lets get you fed." Kevin got up and went to the bathroom, then sent Seth. They went downstairs and he seen Sammy was still asleep. Kevin fixed pancakes and gave Seth a plate and then sat down sipping a hot cup of coffee.

Mark wondered in and Seth jumped up hugging him. "Hey Uncle Mark."

Mark growled out a greeting and Kevin poured him some coffee. "Sleep okay?"

Mark nodded and Kevin set a huge plate of pancakes in front of him. He just hoped he wasn't going to be stuck with kids all day.

Sammy woke and grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and went down to living room.

Kevin came in. "You hungry, I made pancakes."

She nodded shyly and walked in the kitchen, Seth jumped out of his chair. Morning Aunt Sammy."

Sammy smiled and lifted him in her arms. "Morning baby boy."

She set down and put Seth in her lap where they ate together and chatted, Sammy was glad Seth was up, she didn't feel obligated to try to make conversation between the two big men.

Mia came in and Kevin jumped up and pulled her in his arms kissing her. "Morning baby."

Mia smiled and kissed him again.

Seth looked at his Aunt and made a face. "They do that a lot."

Sammy smiled and Mark looked away, she was really very pretty when she smiled, Pretty regardless, but the smile just made her more so.

Kevin caught the look and grinned, the big bastard was eying Sammy, was that a spark of interest he seen, after what Mia told him, he had doubts about a big grump like Mark messing with her, but stranger things had happened, besides Mark was a good guy, just a big grump, maybe a sweet little thing like Sammy was what he needed to put him in a good mood, Mark always ended up with money grubbing ho's maybe if he fell for a sweet girl like Sammy, he would finally see all women weren't trash.

They finished up breakfast and Mark called Scott, him and Mark and Kevin were going out to one of the hotels to meet up with several other guys and they were going to play poker, Mia, Sammy and Bailey were going shopping and taking the kids with them.

* * *

They were all at Scott's and Kevin grabbed his keys telling the guys he would drive. He kissed Mia and told her he would see her tonight.

Mia had to go back to work tomorrow, so she intended to make the most of her day with her sister.

Kevin looked around for Seth, he wasn't with Emma who was talking to Sammy.

He frowned, where the hell was the boy. Mark tapped his shoulder. "He's on the deck."

Kevin went outside and sat down beside Seth. "Whats wrong little man?" He asked noting the dejected look on his face.

"Why do I have to go with the girls?" He asked scuffing his sneakers on the steps.

"Don't you want to spend time with your Aunt Sammy?" He asked.

"Well Yeah, but I hate shopping, they take forever and they go to all those girl places and it sucks ass." He said.

Kevin lifted the boy's chin. "You do not curse boy, got it?"

Seth nodded. "Good, one more time, and you'll go shopping with a sore butt."

"Please let me come with you?" He asked.

Kevin shook his head. "We're playing in a bar, thats no place for you."

Seth wanted to get mad and kick and scream, but he knew all he would have to show for it was a sore butt, he loved Kevin, but he hated getting in trouble, his hands were like steel, plus he sure didn't want to get a spanking in front of the Undertaker, how embarrassing would that be.

Seth kept his head down so Kevin wouldn't see his tears, he wasn't going to act like a big baby in front of everyone. "Yes sir." He mumbled and got up running past Mark into the house.

Mark sat down beside Kevin. "You telling me you want to deal with that everyday."

Kevin just grinned. "Yeah thats what I'm telling you."

* * *

Seth was determined not to pout today, he was happy to see his Aunt and he had Emma to talk to, it wasn't as bad as he thought, but it was still boring watching the women shop and he felt like a dork, cause he was the only guy with them. He was still mad at Kevin, maybe he just didn't want him around.

Seth sighed and ran to catch up with Emma.

* * *

The guys played all day, they met up with Jeff , Eddie and Paul and spent the day having a few beers and playing cards and jut catching up on old times.

The guys teased Scott about getting married and being settled down but he just shrugged it off, he was happy and he didn't care who knew it.

Mark looked over at Kevin. "Our buddy Kev is headed in the same direction, you wait and see, it wont be long before he's hogtied.

Kevin just laughed, maybe they were right, he had no desire to be with anyone other than Mia.


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are great, thanks for all the great reviews, this is the last chapter, End of the line for this story, hope you guys enjoyed it, thanks again.**

* * *

When Kevin came in, Mia smiled and grabbed him hugging him. "You'r lawyer called and told me my parents dropped the custody suit."

"Thats great baby girl." He said and bent down kissing her.

They walked in the kitchen and they both sat down at the table. "So I guess your sister is going to put herself in their firing line again."

"Yeah and I'm worried about that, but she said she could handle it." Mia said.

Kevin took her hand. "Don't worry, same goes for her, thats goes for you and Seth ,if they mess with her, they answer to me."

Mia leaned over kissing him. "You're a very sweet man."

Kevin grinned. "Yeah I know, so when is she coming back to town?"

"Next month, she said she had to wrap some stuff up there." Mia said.

Kevin's wheels was turning, he knew that Mia would want her sister near her, he knew a house down the way was for sale, walking distance of here, it was a large house that had been divided into two apartments.

Then Kevin realized what he was doing, making plans, plans that depended on Mia being here with him down the road. "Umm where is Sammy?"

She's playing with Seth, one of his games, I have to take her to the airport in a bit." She said.

Kevin nodded. "Mark is leaving in the morning, he's visiting with Scott for a while."

Kevin pulled her closed and kissed her, one day without having her was wearing on him, Mark being here again tonight meant Seth in their bed, he was going to have to make some time to fix up the third bedroom upstairs, right now, it was full of boxes and furniture, he was planning on fixing it up for Seth and using the down stairs bedroom as a guest room.

Mia pulled back and smiled. "Somebody is horny." Kevin pulled her close pushing his growing erection against her. "Damn straight."

Mia just smiled and hugged him. "Me too, but we have to wait one more day."

Kevin sighed and held her close, he closed his eyes just thinking about her, she made him so happy.

* * *

Sammy hugged Seth. "I'll be back soon okay?"

The boy hugged his Aunt. "Okay, love you."

Sammy smiled. "Love you too."

Kevin walked over and gave the woman a loose hug. "Sammy you're welcome here anytime."

Sammy smiled at Kevin, Mia had done good, he was a really nice man and he took good care of her sister and nephew. "Thanks Kevin, I will see you soon."

The two left and Kevin looked around and realized Seth had disappeared, the kid had been real quite since he had gotten home.

Mark walked in. "Hey buddy."

Kevin nodded. "Hey, how was your visit?"

"Good, Bailey is real nice, its easy to see those two are in love." Mark said following Kevin in the kitchen, Kevin made some coffee and poured them both a cup and they sat down. "So big man, give any thought to moving here when you retire?"

"Well it is a nice place, I like the climate, where would I live?" Mark asked.

Kevin grinned. "Look you just bring yourself, we'll find you a place, I might have just the house for you, I got to check into it"

Mark grinned. "Well I'll think about it, be nice to be around you guys."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah be great, just like the old days."

"Not quite like the old days, we were all foot loose and fancy free back then, just looking for a good time." Mark said looking at his friend with curiosity.

"Well those days are long gone, but we can still have a good time, just not picking up women anymore." Kevin said and then realized what he said.

Mark smirked. "So you and Mia, its serious?"

Kevin just had this dazed look on his face, Seth came in, he waved shyly at Mark, but didn't say anything.

"Hey buddy, you hungry?" Kevin asked.

Seth didn't look at him, he opened the fridge. "I can get myself something." He said pulling out a orange.

Kevin frowned, he knew Seth was upset about having to go shopping, but he didn't usually hold grudges. "Mark we'll be back."

Kevin scooped the boy up and walked down the hall and took him outside with him. He sat down on one of the chairs and set the pouting boy on his lap. "You mad at me?"

Seth hung his head. "I'm mad cause you made me go shopping with a bunch of girls, you don't want me around."

Kevin lifted the boys chin. "Thats not true, and I think you know that, kids cant go in bars, son."

Seth looked up at Kevin. "How would you feel if you had to go shopping today instead of hanging out with your friends."

Kevin looked at the boy. "Pretty lousy." He admitted.

Kevin hugged the boy. "I want you around Seth, okay, I don't want you to ever think I don't, look next time we have a poker night, I'll have it at home, so you can hang out with us, okay?

Seth smiled. "Really?"

"I promise." Kevin said and laughed when the little boy hugged him so hard he about knocked Kevin out of the chair.

"Now how about some real dinner?"

Seth nodded and Kevin just smiled and picked the boy up. Kevin had a awakening tonight, he loved this kid with all his heart and he loved the life he was living, now he had to figure out what to do about it.

* * *

The next morning Kevin was up early, he and Seth got up and dropped Mark off at the airport. "Remember buddy, retirement is just around the corner, think about what I said."

Mark shook Kevin's hand. "I will."

Seth gave him a hug. "Bye Uncle mark."

Mark patted the boy's back. "Bye kid."

Kevin lifted Seth. "I have a little shopping to do, then Uncle Scott is taking you and Emma out to the water park for the day, is that okay?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I like going to the water park with Emma."

Kevin smiled, things were going his way today, he just hoped they continued that way.

* * *

Scott looked at his friend. "You look awfully happy." He commented.

"Yeah I guess I am"

Scott grinned. "So what are you and Mia doing today?"

Kevin just shrugged. " I have some things to take care of."

Scott watched his friend walk off, he had a feeling his friend had finally tapped.

* * *

_Warning sexual content!_

Kevin walked in and smiled. "Hey baby girl."

She was sitting in the living room doing some work. "Hey." She said accepting a kiss from him.

Kevin pulled the laptop away and set it down. "I had to drop Mark off at the airport and Seth is going to the water park with Scott and Emma.

She smiled and Kevin lifted her in his arms carrying her down to the bedroom, he kicked the door shut and set her to her feet.

Kevin bent and kissed her briefly and then pulled back and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it, Kevin unbuttoned her shorts and drew them down her smooth legs, and her panties followed. "Baby girl, you're so beautiful."

Mia smiled and he lifted her and lay her back on the bed. Mia watched as he shed his clothes, her breath caught as it did every time she seen him naked, he was beautiful.

Kevin crawled between her legs and he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and his big hands spread her legs. The kiss took her breath away, and Mia wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer. His hair fell over her face and one of her hands came up to play with a strand. Kevin lifted his head and he teased her slick entrance with his shaft. "Baby we need to talk."

Mia looked at him like he was crazy."Now?"

He smiled and slid in her just a little and stopped, she groaned and looked up it him. "Can it wait?"

Kevin shook his head and kissed her briefly. "No, but don't worry, I can talk and fuck at the same time."

Mia rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "Pig."

He grinned and slid in a little more easing in her tight flesh slowly. "Baby I want you to sell your house and quit your job at the bar."

Mia looked at him startled. "Kevin I cant do that..."

But she stopped when Kevin pushed all the way in her wet passage. "Thats not the right answer."

Kevin moved slowly in her , pulling out, pushing in, making her crazy, she whimpered and he stopped and bent to touch her lips with his. "Mia do you trust me?"

Mia looked up at him , she was hot for him, she wanted to come, she didn't feel like answering questions, but she did. "Yessss."

"Sell the house, quit that job, be with me all the time?" Kevin asked still moving in her making her shiver. He kissed her gently , his lips nipping at hers. Mia looked up at him and nodded. "Okay."

Kevin smiled and his big body started moving faster, his shaft penetrating her tender flesh again and again. "Kevinnnn." She gasped out her hands clawing at his back.

Kevin watched Mia as he moved in her, her face a mask of pleasure, "So beautiful." He murmured.

"God Kevin." She gasped out and her body arched up to meet his as the climax washed over her trembling body, Kevin grunted and thrust into her hard and fast finding his own release, his seed released deep in her womb.

Kevin kissed her and lay over her, their bodies still connected, he leaned on his elbows to keep his weight off her, he brushed the curls back from her face. Mia suddenly tried to set up. "Kevin we didn't use a condom."

Kevin sat up and lifted her on his lap, sitting back against the headboard. "Mia." He said wrapping his big arms around her. "I don't care, I hope you don't, I've come to a few realizations last night, first off, I want to be Seth's daddy, for real, forever, second I want a family, third, I want more kids, our babies, a girl and boy maybe."

Mia just stared at him. "You drunk?'

Kevin laughed and kissed her. "No silly, sober promise."

Mia looked up at Kevin. "Are you doing this for Seth?"

Kevin kissed her and pulled back. "Of course its for Seth, but its also for me, its for you, Mia I want you to quit that job, Seth needs you, I need you, money don't mean a damn thing to me, I want to wake up with you, make love to you every morning, take Seth to the beach, do things together, I want us to be a family."

Mia sighed and leaned on him. "It does sound wonderful."

Kevin smiled as he ran his hands through her long hair. "It will be wonderful. Now close your eyes."

Mia looked at him confused. "Just do it woman, Lord if we're going to do this, you really have to learn to be more obedient."

Mia slapped his arm none to gently. "Obedient , up yours Kevin Nash."

Kevin just grinned and kissed her fiercely. "We'll work on that obedient thing , now close your eyes."

Mia sighed and closed her eyes, she felt him take her hand and she knew he slid a ring on, she opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at the beautiful diamond ring and then up at Kevin. "Mia will you marry me?"

Mia felt tears prick her eyes and she lifted her hand to cup his face, she had one important question first. "Why?"

Kevin turned his face to kiss her palm, he took her hand in his. "Cause I love you."

Mia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him holding him tight. "I love you too."

"I know." Kevin said holding her closer. "How could any woman not love me." He teased.

Mia just smiled and kissed him. "So you really sure about this whole marriage thing?"

"I do love you Mia, you and Seth have become everything to me, when I think about the future, all I see is me and you and Seth and more babies."

Tears ran down her cheeks and Kevin sighed, he could never let her know how much it hurt him to see her cry, if he did, she would know she had him over a barrel.

"Stop that crying right now, I want to make love to you again."

Mia melted in his arms, all her dreams had come true.

* * *

The couple went to pick Seth up around five, they had spent the day in bed making love.

"Mommy I thought you had to work?" The boy said hugging her.

Mia bent down to her son. "Mommy is going to be at home from now on with you and Kevin."

Scott looked up at his friend and grinned when he seen the look on his face, Bailey just smiled, she knew Kevin would come around.

Seth looked at his mother and then at Kevin. "Are you gonna get married?"

Both adults nodded. Seth looked at Kevin. "So you'll be my Papa for real, forever?"

Kevin picked the boy up and hugged him. "You bet."

Emma ran over and hugged Mia. "I'm so happy, you're my real Auntie now."

Mia hugged the little girl back, she finally had the family she always wanted.

Scott went and broke out a bottle of wine, so they could all have a drink, the kids went and started playing a video game.

Emma smiled as her and Seth watched Mia and Kevin. "Wow Emma that worked really quick, I didn't think they would get married that fast." Seth said.

Emma just smiled. "I told you, its the kissing, one special kiss makes people fall in love."

Seth thought about that one and shrugged, Emma was a girl, she probably knew about all that stuff.

Emma put her arm around Seth. "You know, Uncle Mark is awfully grumpy, maybe he needs kissing, I bet he would be in a way better mood, if he fell in love."

Seth grinned and nodded. "You know, Aunt Sammy looks awfully sad."

They both laughed and went back to playing their game.

Scott lifted his glass of wine. "Kev, you're not as dumb as I thought."

Kevin just grinned. "No dumber than you bro."

Bailey laughed. "He has a point."

Scott just shrugged. "I'll be the first to admit, guys can be dumber than a box of rocks sometimes."

Kevin put his wine down and pulled Mia in his arms and kissed her. He lifted his head and looked at Bailey. "Think you can plan a wedding in a week?"

Bailey grinned. "You bet I can."

Kevin pulled Mia close and held her in his arms, he had all he needed right here in this room. Kevin smiled, just one kiss from Mia, had opened up his life, he couldn't wait to get started on the rest of their life.


End file.
